The New Wishes
by Low and the Sea
Summary: After the end of their school year, Mugi and Hanabi seem to have moved on and cope with the new events really well since the holidays and time helped soothe some burns of unrequited love and goodbyes. A new year is about to begin, but can the two lone students face the new complications coming along with new events, characters and eventually their own subconscious desires bud
1. Chapter 1

**ADVISER:** Everything belongs to Mengo Yokari, and the Lerche Studios (the Kuzu no Honkai series and characters). This is just a fanfiction that would settle after the end of the anime series.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 _Hey everyone, so this is my first fanfiction, I never really thought I would ever write one (I'm usually more or the fanfiction reader and seeker) but since I absolutely love this anime series and that I found it difficult or even impossible to get one about Hanabi and Mugi, I thought : why not ?_

 _So this is kind of new and exciting I must admit it, I hope it turns out well, I'm sorry if there are spelling mistakes, I will try to do my best in checking everything. Enjoy and I hope I can start a nice writing experience and adventure with you all!_

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Everything had been all right. Well, everything is kind of relative. After our last encounter in that tiny room, with the warmth of a setting autumn sun, the dust twirling in its orange light, we had not spoken. Evasion had been my prime goal along all these months.

I was an honor student, he was too. Maintaining appearances was the main preoccupation. The grades had to be perfect, everything had to look normal. But I did a relatively good job at it. Instead of occupying the second place, I got the first one. It surprised me at the end of the year. He was always the first one, always. He was as bright as the sun, he was the sun. I remember I gave a quick glance at him, he had been as blank as usual, and I had remained expressionless too.

Had it something to do with our recent new "contract"? To erase each other from our daily lives? I didn't put too much thought into it, otherwise I probably would have wanted to go ask him in person, because maybe he was wondering too. Why did I take the first place all of a sudden?

Corridors had been the dreary places of small encounters. I always made sure of turning my back on him, to not be tempted to look up to his frame. Sometimes my head would slightly turn towards his voice, remembering how it sometimes felt to hear him whispering into my ear.

This was our wish. We were making it reality.

After some time it had become easier, to act like a ghost. I became less and less conscious of his presence, I buried myself under tons of homework and school activities. I even joined the student council. I had never really been interested in it before, but it turned out to be a nice distraction and a great load of responsibility even as an assistant of the student council president.

Her name is Minora Fredette (her dad is French so she has some European traits), and she became a sort of friend (or bossy acquaintance would be the more accurate status for her). She was not the replacement for Ecchan, far from it. But over time of running around school accomplishing tasks that she would assign to me, I did grow some kind of sympathy for her.

About Ecchan, it's a delicate story too. No special avoiding involved of course, but still some distance was there, as first agreed. Funny how I have so many agreement with people... Well in a way if you think about it, relationships are all agreements right? A friendship is maintained until someone breaks it, breaks that pact of mutual respect and affection. Same thing for love, marriages etc.?

Although around the last days of school Ecchan smiled to me in corridors, and one day we even walked home together, in complete silence. It felt good, to have someone just to maintain a constant footstep noise by your side. Her hair had grown I had noticed, and she now seemed a little taller too. How tall exactly was she going to get? I had laughed at that thought. But I supposed I changed too now that I think about it, months run smoothly when you come to think about it.

We were now in March, soon marching into April, marching into a new year. It almost feels like a brand new start. Almost. The warmth of spring was soon to come. Would it bring back some warmth to me?

This was my last year at school. After this I would go to college, and fight my way through life. But there was still a year left. So short and so long. I closed my eyes slowly. I had spent about an hour thinking in bed, which happened a lot lately... I guess the upcoming pressure of school was beginning to show. I tangled myself in my sheets and felt the cold surface of tissue brush on my legs. Cold. Because that's another truth I discovered offer last year's events: that once you sleep by someone's side, a lonely bed is always the coldest place on Earth. Darkness soon invaded my mind, I tried hard no to imagine soft blond hair next to my pillow. I had moved on such a long time ago. I was sure of it. And once again I sank into a cold, solitary and monotone dream.

"Hanabi!" Screamed her mother's voice. Some rushed footsteps could be heard along the corridors of the apartment. "Gosh Hanabi! They are already here! Don't tell me you fell asleep!"

Hana shifted in her bed as her mom opened the door, letting the bedroom's walls drink the sudden light into it. She winced at the sudden shouting and light shaking of her elbows.

"Fine I'm up!" She groaned and sat down on her bed, "I'll be there in a minute, and just let me brush my hair a little."

Her mom nodded and quickly rushed out of the room nearly twice as fast as she had come in. Hana yawned and walked to her closet. She pulled out a red shirt from it and changed. As she closed her closet door she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair were rebelliously floating on her shoulders and her face was red on her pillow side. She brushed her bangs and put some perfume.

Today Narumi Kanai was coming over for dinner. It had been months since that had last happened. Well the last time he did (a month ago) she had arranged to not be there. This time her excuse of sleeping over at Ecchan's or Minora hadn't worked. They were still neighbors of course, but she supposed that would soon change once he was married to Akane.

She walked down the corridor, slowly, painfully. She had perfectly processed the meaning of giving up by now. But still, it was always hard to accept defeat. She had conserved that bittersweet feeling since Akane gave her the flower. She knew that she had to grow stronger, but strength is not what it looks like. Right now strength looked like casually smiling at her lost love.

He had turned around as soon as he had heard her come into the living room.

"Hana-chan..." Narumi murmured as he first saw her since the last day of school. She smiled kindly and froze when she saw the strawberry blond hair shake with laughter at something her mom had said. She was here too.

"Oh Narumi why didn't you bring her to meet me before! She is such a delight! What a lovely fiancée you have!" Exclaimed Hanabi's mother and Akane blushed and lightly rested her head on her fiancée's shoulder.

"I'm glad to meet you too Mrs. Yasuraoka! Oh well, Hanabi you sure have grown! I know a month is not that much but you sure did change a little! Didn't she darling?" Said the soft and sugary voice.

Narumi nodded and slightly pushed his glasses further up his nose. Hana slightly let her head fall down, she knew what that move meant. He was kind of embarrassed. Embarrassed to even look at her she was sure. It was true she had grown, not much in height, but her hips and chest had slightly changed. Her waist now looked like a thin smooth curve, her skin was smooth and her legs more sculpted and thin by running and exercise through the holidays.

She then decided to hold her chin up, she felt more confident, if he was embarrassed to look at her, then be it. Hana was not going to keep on melting under his glances and Akane's analyzing stares.

She walked steadily to the kitchen and picked the bowls garnished with food and filled with colored sauces. They were already sitting by the table once she came back. Akane was sitting next to Narumi, exactly where Hana used to.

Replacement. Hana smiled slightly. That's a funny thing to think that she had been Akane's replacement to Mugi, and now that woman was hers at that exact moment. They chatted lightly and the dark haired girl remained quiet. She was feeling very hungry but ate anyway for the sake of appearances.

"So Hana, what are your expectations for this year?" The young man's voice asked, making her head suddenly rise up.

"To get the best grades I can of course." Simply answered Hanabi, her voice a little raspy because she had not spoken for a quite big moment now.

"Hanabi is such a good student that's right! I remember she even beat Mugi, I know he is a great student too. You should be very proud Mrs. Yasuraoka!" Said Akane with an energetic nod.

"I am! Hana works very hard lately, and I hope she keeps going. But tell me Akane, when is the wedding coming now? It has been quite some time since you two lovebirds got engaged." Politely commented the mother. Her daughter was still focusing on the way the name pronounced ringed in her ears.

"In about a month now! Oh and of course you both are invited, I know how close you are to Narumi and how much it would mean to him. You will come won't you Hanabi?"

Akane glared into Hana's eyes. Silence remained for about two minutes. The rosie haired woman knew that this was strategic, to make sure that the knife would be well dug into the wound. Narumi also watched the young girl with attention, he knew this was provocation from his fiancée. But what could he do? He did want Hana to be present on one of the most important days of his life.

"Of course I will."

Why had she said that? Hana was shocked at her own words. They easily left her mouth. And she understood her mistake only when Akane smiled brightly and patted Narumi's chest with pride. Hana came across Narumi's gaze, and she was surprised to see relief and a genuine "thank you" look.

As they were saying their goodbyes, Narumi patted Hana's hair. Her heart skipped a beat. His touch was still the same, his fingers still fit perfectly on top of her head. But she recoiled slightly. Not only because she didn't want to raise attention from Akane, but mostly because she wanted to prove to herself and to Narumi that she had changed and moved on.

He noticed her tensing. He squeezed his lips together to avoid saying something stupid like "thank you" or "I'm sorry" or "Can you walk me back home?" Because even if he was sure about his feelings for Akane, he still was sad about the loss of a childhood friend and a cherished person in his life. He always wondered what he could do to make things better, but they never would. He felt sad for Hana because he noticed her lonely at school. Teachers can tell when there are tensions between some students. And he knew or guessed a great deal of what had been going on with Mugi, Ecchan and his little Hana.

"Darling we should go now..." echoed his future wife's voice in the background. Had he stayed staring at Hana all along?

He smiled kindly at Mrs. Yasuraoka and have a last glance at Hana before following Akane back to her car. She was looking at her fiancée with a raised eyebrow. He was interesting in his own way, but she still managed to find the routine he was going to bring her very different from her previous lifestyle. She never minded change or attention. Now, she would make sure he had attention only for her.

Ecchan walked rather quickly toward the school's entrance. Gosh she wanted to know if this year she would be in Hana's class. But at the same time she didn't want to know. Moving on was hard, always. Her cousin had been caring during the holidays, but she figured he too needed some time.

She spotted the dark haired girl near the crowd of students. Her legs were stretching to look above the heads before her and catch a glimpse of the classroom lists. What a beautiful girl, Ecchan thought. Then she shook her head and walked towards her friend.

"Hey!" Ecchan greeted her. And Hanabi dropped on her heels and smile with relief.

"Thank gosh you are here, can you look above all of these freshmen, I can't see a thing!"

Ecchan laughed and scanned the sheets of paper for their names. They weren't in the same class. It was predictable since Hana was one of the honor students and student council. But then something else catches Ecchan's attention: Mugi was in her class.

She had an intern conflict on whether or not to mention it to her friend. But then she remembered they weren't supposed to talk about him, and either way she could always say she hadn't noticed his name on the list. They both walked in the halls and after the beginning of year ceremony they separated to go to they own classrooms.

Hana folded a piece of paper in her hands. It was her speech for the classroom, since she was honor student she had to give the class a welcome speech. She sat near the window and watched the cherry blossom trees and their small and pure petals fall.

She heard some laughter as some classmates entered the class. She didn't turn around, she was going to have enough time to analyze all of them once she will be talking at the front. But then a single laugh came by and grew louder as the person came into the room. The hair on her neck made her shiver. Her hands turned damped, her knees flinched and she suddenly was brought back to a dark bedroom in a nearly empty apartment. Tangled in sheets and with chocolate wrappers tossed around the room. She saw his face coming down onto her with a smile. She felt his lips on her shoulder and then slowly up her neck.

Hana didn't turn around. She would have more than enough time to look at the faces in the room while she gave her speech. But how had she not thought about this?

"Okay everyone please sit down!" Said an energetic voice coming into the class.

Hana rolled her eyes so hard she thought they would pop out of her head. This couldn't get worse, could it?

The young girl turned around and face both the men that made her heart beat so fast she could scream from the pain.

She stood tall and firm. Facing their gaze as they both noticed her, beautiful by the window and with her hair floating with the wind. She looked like a lost cherry blossom goddess lost in a high school uniform that did little to hide her now gracious and more pronounced curves.

This was the moment she understood that this year was going to be very short, or very long. This was the moment she understood what strength really was going to have to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** _So here comes chapter_ _2, not many people will read this fanfiction probably_ _since I suppose it's not one of the most famous anime's. But anyway the first chapter was fun to write so here comes the second. Please review so I can improve and take your advices into account._

 **Chapter 2 :**

Usually teachers do not pay attention to just one student when greeting the class. But this time Kanai-sensei did. She was bowing like everybody else in the room. Even slightly lower he noticed. How was he going to keep things from getting more and more awkward and complicated if she was in his class ? He pushed his glasses nearer to his forehead and commanded them to sit down

Hana remembered while taking her seat how different it was before, when she was still deeply in love with Narumi. Her Onii-Chan. When she would greet him along with the class she would speak a little more loudly than needed, so that he could hear her voice better among her classmate's. Then she would be a tiny bit slow let in taking her seat, so that she would appear more eye catching than the rest. Now everything was the contrary.

"Please Miss Yasuroaka, I believe you have a speech for the class." Her tutor said calmly and she rose rather abruptly. She made her way to the teacher's desk and he stepped aside, setting some distance between the both of them.

The young girl looked around the class, avoiding to cross the eyes of a certain blond young man. And she realised she had forgotten her paper on her desk. Stupid, she thought. She sighed and pressed her hands together behind her back. And just when she was about to speak, her soft deep blue eyes sunk into another pair of golden eyes. Her breath was cut short. He was right there looking at her.

I had been surprised when I had seen her standing near the window. My mind had been mostly vacant during the holidays, but now it all came back. She was as pretty as always, I could basically hear the boys drooling at her figure. But I knew that she wasn't even aware of it.

I never thought our eyes would meet. But they did.

I saw her hesitate, she squeezed her lips slightly, like always when she takes small seconds of silence to think about her words. I looked down and suddenly the wood of my table became the most interesting object in the room. I have moved on, I have moved on.

"So I know today might not be the best day since it's the end of holidays and the beginning of school, most of us don't even want to be here…" she started, and I couldn't help but flinch at her voice, it had been so long.

"But hello everyone !"

 _I want to hold you… I don't want things to end…_

" This year will be the last one and we have to hold onto it."

 _Don't let me go…_

"And I'm sure we will do a great job at it. I hope I will be able to count on each and everyone of you to get out there and give it everything you've got! Thank you for your attention". And she bowed down as her words rung into my head, not the ones she had just said, the ones we both said months ago.

 _But… goodbye…_

The first few hours had passed smoothly, normally, almost too easily. But that was a good sign wasn't it ? That things could find a balance. But that small impression from Hana was quickly erased once she saw Akane at the classroom door calling to Narumi since lunch break had just begun. The dark haired girl took a quick glance at Mugi, to see out of curiosity if his face would still remain as blank and controlled. And it did.

She got up and went past her teacher and his fiancée without a word, going towards the student council's private room. She had time to think while she got to the next floor, had he heard her speech? She came by Ecchan and quickly exchanged words before continuing her route to her council. Everyone was already gathered there.

Minora was just about to hand out some paperwork and said:

"My, my, still not punctual are you Hanabi?"

Hana smiled in response and took a look at the new and old faces.

The boy to her left presented himself as Akira Nogasami, he wore a hoodie instead of the normal uniform sweater and had a bright grin. He was very tall and had deep brown eyes to match deep brown hair. She recognized Yusuru Kinama, the Vice President, she was a petite girl with long braids and blond hair. She reminded Hana of Noriko by her small frame, but her personality was much more mature, probably more than any of the teenagers in this room. And finally her eyes were caught my a boy looking out the window, resting his elbow on his knees while sitting on the couch. He had rather long dark hair that casually touched his shoulders, and grew eyes that could be compared to the leaves waving in the wind.

" Tomoe I think you caught Hana's interest." Joked Akira and the young girl quickly gathered herself and shook her head with indignation. Tomoe laughed slightly and tilted his head to the side, analyzing the new individual in the room.

"I had heard things about your beauty and rather reserved personality, but now I can see it for myself. I hope we will get to know each other better with time." Said Tomoe while rising up and reaching his hand out for shaking. Hanabi ignored it and went to Minora's side, and started to hand out the paperwork instead.

She didn't mind being in the council, although this year it was going to be more difficult since they had to to their best in exams and studying, but she would do anything to keep herself busy in order to forget about everything. And so she did. While ignoring the casual glances from Tomoe, although he was rather nice to look at too, she preferred to avoid making trouble. He was probably hunted down by all the girls, or he was the one hunting them down.

Once she finished the conference with the council, about the new tasks to take upon in the coming year, the organization of the upcoming events and festivals. She was now craving for some alone time. Hana started to go towards the roof. But then hesitated whiled climbing the stairs, what if he was there?

No, he probably isn't there, he is probably with his friends, she thought to herself. And she opened the door to the sunny and desert rooftop. Her heart pinched a little, she was alone.

She walked into the middle of the rooftop and lied down onto the hard concrete ground. The sun was blinding and rather warm for this season. She covered her eyes and relaxed. Hana was already exhausted from that day, and it was only the first one! She remained like that for a couple of minutes and then she heard the door open. Her eyes opened brutally and her whole body rose to look at who was there.

But the door was already closing again, no one was there. Her breathe had accelerated, anticipation is not a good thing in those circumstances. Had that been him?

She lied down again and covered her eyes once more, protecting her face from the raging sun. Tears were prickling her eyes and she squeezed them harder so that they wouldn't even dare to get out. She had cried enough.

His breathing was making his chest heave rapidly. She had been there. He had hesitated a long time before going to the rooftop, but Mugi had seen her going to the student council room, he hadn't taken into account the possibility of her going to the roof afterwards. How stupid, he thought. Technically he could've stayed, not even speak to her. But that would have been impossible, to see her and remember how they would eat there and share passionate kisses, touches.

Mugi remembered how her smalls hands would grip his shirt collar and twist it to bring him closer to her. How her short hair would take different shapes while he would stroke it. Gosh why was he even thinking about that? He suddenly felt like going back, shout at her for not asking to have a class change if she had known that he was going to be in his class.

This was not part of their deal. They were supposed to find love, find arms to be held in without doubts of wether or not that person had true feelings or had been into somebody else's arms before. They were searching for something more.

Now he was going back to the classroom. Hoping that everything would find some balance. But when he came across Kanai-sensei and Akane, his heart skipped a beat. She was still as beautiful, and he still looked childish next to her. But they looked like a real couple, far from the world while they talked to each other. Mugi balled his fists and went towards one of his friends, Akira, and bent over his desk.

" I need one now." Mugi murmured.

"But we are at school dude !" Whispered urgently his friend, but under the angry glare of his friend, Akira discreetly got a cigarette pack out of his bag and it quickly disappeared into one of Mugi's pockets.

The blond young man disappeared out towards the school playgrounds. Akira shook his head, he had observed Mugi all along last year, and something had to do with Hana or the music teacher. But how could he feel so frustrated just for two girls? Mugi was so popular he could bed any of the girls on the school!

Akira smiled to himself, this year was going to be very entertaining indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 :**

Minora was yawning and Hana was laying her head on the table of the student council's private room. They had stayed behind in order to finish organizing the classes in each of the hall rooms for the next culture festival. It was to be held in about a month, but they were already behind schedule. The two girls were dozing off while the sun slowly set in the horizon.

 _«_ Hana-chan, can you go and drop that stack of paper off to the 2-B class please? I forgot to leave it there before coming here. Then afterwards you can go home and get some rest before night falls. » groaned Minora between two yawns.

« Even the nice things you say are orders. »giggled Hana, « You should get some rest too, you should get some beauty sleep it would help all of our eyes feel better! »

Both girls laughed a little and Hana gathered her things and waved at her friend as she carried the stack of paperwork. She sighed as she walked the empty corridors, in only a few minutes she would be out of the school and on her way home for some well deserved sleep.

Two weeks had passed since the first day of school. And they went by rather steadily, she wasn't going to complain about that. She managed to have some lunch twice a week with Ecchan, two other days were with the council and the only day she had free she would eat on her own on the rooftop. She enjoyed that day of loneliness, she usually would dive into her inner thoughts and relax. Although now she was considering making that day of loneliness something to happen twice a week, but Hana was still hesitant since she did everything in order to avoid Mugi.

Ah there is 2-B at last, she thought as she opened the door.

« We should be going home if you want to do this Akane… »

Hana's eyes first widened and then closed tightly shut as she started blushing uncontrollably. Not just from embarrassment, but also and mostly from anger starting to well up inside. She had well gotten over the fact that they were together, she was a mature girl. But for them to ask if her to come at their wedding, and then for her to accept, was already a challenge. By now seeing Akane with her hands under Narumi's shirt was another kind of demonstration of their newfound love, something she had NOT been prepared to face yet.

« Oh gosh Hana-chan! » shouted Narumi's voice while distancing himself from Akane.

« It's miss Yasuraoka here at school Kanai-sensei, I was just here to drop these off. » she mumbled as she put the paperwork on the table and started for the door again. « I'm sorry for disturbing… »

Her teacher was about to grab her arm when his will left his body and he stayed there unmoving instead. Akane leaned against the desk and looked at her nails in a bored way.

« Narumi she is not a child anymore! She is fine, maybe it was embarrassing but don't worry she won't be jumping out a window in three minutes! » his fiancée complained.

« I know but still… »

Akane sighed and left the room hurriedly, already tired of the boring argument that was about to start. She got down the staircase and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the dark haired girl looking out the window. Oh please tell me she is not thinking about jumping, sighed the lady in her head.

The music teacher walked next to the girl who seemed in such thoughts that she didn't hear her coming closer. Akane looked in the direction Hana was gazing and saw a blond head running around the field tracks at full speed. Ahh so that's what's on her mind…, realised the teacher. She smiled a little and said:

« My, I didn't know Mugi could run that fast! Well now that explains a lot of things. »

Hana jumped at the sound of her voice and turned around in a split second. She managed to control her blushing this time and kept a rather bored and dull expression. Akane smiled and peered outside again. She then got her eyes back to the young girl in front of her and raised an eyebrow, inviting an answer.

« I didn't know he was into running, or that he had integrated the school's track team. » Said Hana with a very monotone voice, she then proceeded to walk away.

« Well I could say the same about you, couldn't I? I never thought the student council was one of your interests… well I suppose people change right? » murmured the sugary voice loudly enough for her interlocutor to hear.

Hana wasn't going to turn her head around for her anymore. Except when she heard one final remark that made her freeze in the spot.

« I told you to not get the next one stolen away from you, didn't I ? That's why I gave you that flower. »

The young girl breathe steadily but her heart was racing. She was boiling with anger but kept her cool in front of the music teacher. He had not been stolen from her! They had both decided to separate from each other! That was very different! They had made a new contract!

Was that it? No. Hana walked away quickly, nearly running once she got to the stairs. Akane has somehow stolen Mugi away too at some point. That's why they had both decided to get some distance, so that they could find someone neutral, someone not involved in their messed up wishes and games!

She rushed to put her shoes on and pushed the entrance doors open in a loud Bang! She crossed the playground head down and walking like a bullet. She didn't notice that Mugi, who was just walking towards the entrance since he had finished his training, saw her and had stopped in his tracks just to look at those long and toned legs, that dark and volatile hair wave in the air. He gulped when he saw her taking off her sweater since she was starting to get hot after that 100 meter sprint. He remembered what it was like to undress her.

He continued walking. They lived not that far apart, so logically he could take a similar way home. Usually he would take a longer path in order to not run into her, and he would walk some female friends home. But that evening, his steps followed hers, unconsciously wanting to catch up to her. But he knew there were limits. If she ever noticed him he could always say that he hadn't noticed her and had wanted to take the shortest way home since it was late and his legs were hurting from the training.

Mugi could almost smell her sweet smell. Coco and cotton candy. He shook his head to get rid of the images he was now remembering. It was getting dark and he could barely make out her figure under the damp lit streets. She walked rather quickly, he noticed, had something happened? No. She must be in a hurry to get back home, nothing more, he thought. But somehow he still seemed to care, he always did, even when he walked some girls back home just for the sake of it, he would glance at her walking alone back to hers.

The blond teenager took out a cigarette from his bag and lit it. He enjoyed to watch the smoke twirl around him, his only company. He look once more at Hana. I wonder what her skin would taste like after a cigarette, he murmured in his mind. Then came a drop. Another one.

Hana stopped in her tracks. Great! It was raining like the clouds were pissing on her. She groaned and pulled her sweater out from her bag. She realised there was no use trying to put it now, her white shirt had already turned transparent from the rain. She shivered and tried to walk faster. Her bangs were making things harder to see and she barely saw a car coming when she was about to cross the road.

His head had raised up when he had seen her fumbled with her sweater, then she gave up, the reason was pretty obvious, she was soaking wet. And he liked it. All her clothes cling to her skin fro dear life and gosh he missed looking at her body. He could make out the dark parts of her bra as he was coming closer. His breath changed slightly, he remembered how it felt, the fabric, the skin…

Then she had started walking and a car honked at her. He had started running, not because he was worried of course not, just because he had thought it was the appropriate thing to do. But then the car stopped a couple of meters away from her.

"What the fuck are you doing! You want to get killed?!" Hana couldn't see the face of the man that got out of the car, she could make out the school uniform. She was shivering from both shock and cold.

Then dark shoulder length hair came into her vision field and she saw Tomoe's green eyes looking at her both irritatingly and worryingly.

"I'm sorry I didn't see your car coming! No need to be a jerk!" She spit back and was about to walk away past him when he caught her by her shoulders and got his jacket on her shoulders.

"Let me take you home, you will die out her cutie." He smirked at her, and she shrugged her shoulders at first. But then she looked at him for a second.

"Fine."

Mugi had been there. All along. He had stopped running about 15 meters away, he had recognized Tomoe, he too was in the student council. But he had held his breath when he had touched her, sheltered her from the rain and then taken her away in his fancy green car. She had looked irritated at first, but then he had recognized the look she gave to Tomoe, the "fine I will accept your help look".

He was now standing there all alone. Not that he was sad, or angry, or frustrated up to the bones, or just irritated by this fucking rain. Nope, none of that. Akira is right, I need to get laid, Mugi started thinking. He then put his cigarette back to his lips.

"Fuck this shit." He grumbled. The cigarette was wet.

.

"Turn the heater on, and out the music you like." Said Tomoe in a neutral voice. They had been in silence for a couple of minutes. But Hana never minded silence, she just wrapped his jacket tightly around her, it would get wet indeed, but she preferred that over him looking at her chest languidly like he had for a split second. At first she thought she should feel flattered, then she recoiled at the thought of him touching her.

She was NOT looking for another replacement. She had to change now for good. Hana sighed and turned on the radio, filling the car with music. She analyzed Tomoe's profile, he was handsome indeed. But she adverted her gaze once he caught her staring.

"Like what you see?" He teased her with a chuckle.

"Oh please don't flatter yourself too much, your personality could ruin it all!"

"I think we would match pretty well then, don't you think?"

"Not even in your dreams!"

"Why? You would've liked to be a part of them I bet! I must admit I'm a lot wilder in my dreams if you know what I mean…"

Hana couldn't stop blushing, gosh he was irritating! But still a part of her thought he was funny. He did save her from the pouring rain, she had to at least treat him decently. She would act… civilized. Tomoe looked at her while she was thinking, and he thought that that jacket of his fit her all too well. He even dared to imagine her with nothing but I on.

"You can keep it if you want."

"No thank you, maybe you have a hundred of them, but I am not keeping a guy's jacket at my house. My mom would harass me with questions."

"Tell her it's a gift then." Proposed Tomoe.

The young girl shook her head and sighed with relief when she saw her building's parking lot stretching in front of them. Tomoe parked the car near the stairs leading to the compound of apartments. She was already gathering her bag and grabbed the door handle.

"Why don't you want to be friends?" He asked.

"Pff. As if friends was what you had in your mind." She responded.

"Let me propose a deal." She rolled her eyes, if that boy only knew how many deals she had already. "Tomorrow if I see you wearing the jacket, means I'm good to continue my pursuing of you. And if you don't bring it. Then I will seduce you either kept it or threw it to the bin. Therefore I will guess that you don't even want to talk to me. Deal?"

Hana sighed and left the car. She walked steadily in the rain. She was pensive indeed. But not that much. Her choice was already made. As she opened her apartment door, she couldn't help but think about someone else. Mugi had to have finished training not much after she left. She looked out the window of her bedroom. Her mom wasn't back from work yet, she would have to make dinner then.

Maybe he got caught up in the rain too? She wondered. What if he got home all wet and cold like she did? Hana kept thinking about a some rainy days, when she would hang out at his apartment. She turned the shower on and felt the warm water fall on her back. She pictured his broad shoulders, his arms, his stomach, his face. She tried to erase it all. But it was always on rainy days that the memories would grow stronger.

He would kiss her like there was a fire in the building, he would make sure that fire spread through her whole body. He would linger his lips near her neck, teasing her, marking her. Hanabi didn't know what to do anymore, should she continue rewinding through old memories? Or cut short to her fantasies? Fantasies of being touched by the only man she had been touched by so intimately. She wanted to feel his skin on hers, hear his breath itch, his soft and discreet moan of when she had pleasured him fully for the first time.

She sobbed. Hana turned the shower cold, and stepped out a minute later. She walked to her bed and laid down. She gently touched her neck, where he had wanted to give her a hickey, to mark her his. Those thoughts and wishes were long gone. She only had the scars and consequences of them.

.

Mugi got back to his apartment. Laying directly in bed, soaking wet. He could feel his eyes beginning to shut. But before he let himself drift to sleep. He imagined one last time, how it had felt, when her small and timid hands had wrapped around his manhood. He had had sex with may woman, but her innocence, her fear of not pleasing him properly, everything had touched a chord inside him. He hated it. He hated how much difficult it was for her to disappear. He wanted to block her out. And yet he was there jerking off while thinking about how she felt, about the things she would murmur. Touch me more. Is it good? More, more, more.

Later, he laid there in silence, thinking about it again. The bliss of the sensation always lasts a couple of seconds. He hoped it would dull his thoughts. He thought again: this is the last time I'm thinking of her. He wished he could stop. He wished she could stop too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The next day. It was still pouring water from the sky. Hana took care of taking her umbrella, as she walked to school next to Ecchan. She had told her friend about the events of the previous day and they had both laughed at the plan Hana was intending to realize. Tomoe would probably be surprised, but Hana was sure he would not mind her little ways of turning a situation around.

They arrived to the school entrance and many umbrellas were bunched together, forming like a massive rainbow on the playground with many colors, shapes and sizes. She spotted Tomoe under a tree with his group of friends and a girly fan squad pouting when they didn't get his attention. She nodded to Ecchan, telling her she would meet her inside the building later.

"Hello darling!" Greeted Tomoe as he saw her approach his group.

As his friends opened the group in order for the two students to meet, Hana realized that Mugi was there, smoking a cigarette while he was chatting with a lovely blond girl. Her fists clenched at her bag, she hoped he hadn't seen her, but at the same time she wanted him to.

Little drops of rain managed to pass through the leaves of the tree. The dark haired girl extended her arm and gave Tomoe his jacket.

"I told you I would give it back. So I did. Now let me be clear, I don't play with deals and people. Now I follow my own rules. Deal with that." She said firmly and she only looked at Tomoe's amused expression, she didn't even flinch at the sudden laughs from his friends, she didn't see that she had gotten all of Mugi's attention on her since the start.

The blond boy was both raging and relieved. At least she wasn't falling under Tomoe's charm game easily, but she seemed to be communicating a message to him too. And she knew he hated it when she wasn't explicit, although he himself never did anything to be explicit.

"Damn she's a feisty one! But I like her." Tomoe exclaimed as she walked away, his whole group was howling like hungry wolves.

"You know what they say about the feisty ones, they become soft in the bed!" Said one of them and Mugi tensed up at the mention of Hana in a sexual mood. She was indeed a lot more vulnerable in bed, a lot more sensitive.

"Hey look at Mugi, someone is picturing some nice things, eh?" Teased Akira as he watched the dazed expression of his friend.

Mugi shrugged and pushed his way out of the group, tired of their idiotic behavior. Or he was just imply avoiding Tomoe's curious look: had they done it?

That was a question he preferred to avoid. And he got soaking wet just by crossing the playground.

"Hey Mugi! Wait up!" Shouted Akira while pulling an umbrella out to avoid some last drops of rain.

But his friend did little to slow down until Akira pulled his arm abruptly.

"Man, what's wrong with you? Every time she is around or she is even mentioned you just go haywire! I know you guys were together, but didn't you tell me you guys ended on good terms?"

"Akira not now…" grumbled Mugi as he was going up the stairs to get to his class.

"Mugi! You are becoming a real jerk! At least admit you still have feelings for the chick and try and win her back! You are gonna die from self destruction otherwise, look at yourself for god's sake!" And indeed he was in a bad shape. He looked pale since he had slept badly, he was soaking wet (again) and his anger could be visible from all around him. "Dude, you want to fuck her? Then fine! Why don't you just do it like all the other girls and move on your freaking life?!"

Mugi grabbed Akira by the collar and pushed him back up the wall. Some students gasped and stared, others ran for help, a fight was soon going to begin, and it had been some time since the last one had occurred. Akira pushed Mugi back to get some distance, but his opponent was faster and grabbed his arms and twisted them behind his back.

"Look Akira, you are my friend but don't you dare talk about her that way. I swear to god if you bring up my sexual life once more in our conversations, this won't end happily." Mugi gritted between tight shut teeth. He released his friend and headed to the bathroom, now was the time for a cigarette.

.

"Hana! Mugi was involved in a fight, you know?" Informed Yuzuru at their usual room.

"Why should she care? She's only his ex." Commented Tomoe.

"Yes well we do care because he managed to get Akira involved, therefore they are both punished for violence at school." Argued the little blond girl.

"Gosh if I had known that Akira was the fighting kind I would've thought twice when enrolling him into the student council in the first place!" Complained Minora.

"He isn't, Mugi's just mental lately!"Tomoe shrugged as he sat down in the couch, observing Hana carefully.

Because in all the commotion, the only thing she could think about was Mugi. Gosh he wasn't the violent type, nor the smoking one, and his grades were still good but far from what he used to get. What happened? Maybe he feels lonely like I do, maybe I should reach out to him… Hana didn't know what to think anymore. He had missed class this morning and was god knows where.

Tomoe approached her and she jumped a little as he touched her shoulder.

"I think we are done here, wanna grab lunch with me?"

Her eyes widened and yet she tried to put up an expressionless face. She then shifted to look at Minora, silently asking for her. In vain.

"Oh yeah Hana! Tomoe knows some great places for fast snacks, on top of that you won't even have to walk, he has a car!" Minora said and chuckled while she winked at her now fuming friend.

"Thanks! But I think I will pass."

"No you won't, come on! It will be fun?" Tomoe tried to convince her but she pushed his arm away and left the room by mumbling a "no thanks, I have other things planned".

" I don't get her!" Shouted Tomoe as he dropped on a chair.

"Tomoe, you should try and act more like a gentle and honest man than a serial seducer!" Advised Minora, " Look, she was like the perfect match with Mugi, for real. Nobody knows exactly why they broke up, but I think there were some lack of attention and infidelity involved. If you want her you have to give her a whole new vision of the world!"

"Gosh Minora, life isn't one of your romantic books!" Laughed Yusuru, she then turned to face Tomoe and said: " But she is partly right, you can start by dropping the seducer act, she clearly already faced that kind of dude, now she is an experienced girl. I don't know how experienced but I'm inclined to believe that if you follow your raw instincts, if you know what I mean, in order to seduce her and make her feel something different, she will recoil."

Tomoe looked at both young girls with raise eyebrows, how could they know so much? We scratched his head and headed out. He planned on looking for Hana and convince her to have lunch, he then would act as the perfect gentleman he ought to be.

.

Hana went up the roof, it was still raining but at least there was a small covering that would aloud her to stay dry. She opened the door to the roof and it bumped into somebody's back. The person grumbled and cursed then grabbed the handle and opened it wide, revealing his identity.

"What are you doing here Hana it's raining." Barked Mugi as he recognized her.

"I could ask you just the same." She simple answered as she sat down against the wall. There wasn't much space but she was determined to stay, not minding anymore if they weren't respecting their agreed plan.

"None of your business."

She looked at him as he slid down to sit, and eventually they were next to each other, both submerged in cigarette twirls of smoke. She didn't mind it, but it was strange to see this new side of him, he looked like he wasn't feeling so good. She stared at his lips on the cigarette, she remembered how they felt, she felt the surge of need to claim them.

"What are you staring at now?" Said Mugi in a calm voice.

"I didn't know you have picked up the habit of smoking at school. And you look like you could use some sleep." She simply answered.

"And you shouldn't be telling me what to do."

"And why is that?" She looked at him defiantly, raising an eyebrow, know that whatever game he was playing she could keep up. She knew him, she wanted to know what he was thinking right this instant.

But this time he surprised her, he stayed silent. The truth is she didn't even know how fast his thoughts were rumbling in his head. He was debating on either standing up to leave or shout at her to leave. But it had been so long since they had talked, so long since he had observed her right. He wanted to push her against the wall and kiss her crazy, kiss her until she would beg for him to free her from her clothes. He could imagine her. Mugi turned his head towards her, she was now watching the raindrops fall on the ground. He pictured her blushing when he would touch her cheeks, then gasping when he would kiss her. He wanted to push her down and touch her whole body, and yes like Akira has said, he wanted to fuck her. It didn't matter if it was right there under the pouring rain, he felt the urge to feel her body under his and shiver along with his.

"And what are YOU starring at now?" She pulled him from his erotic thought, and damn he now felt like his trousers where too small.

"You."

Hana was again caught off guard, he would always be cheeky and teasing, but now he was just bluntly straightforward. And she blushed. She opened her mouth to say something and the school bell rang. What was she going to say? She forgot on the spot. He was looking at her. She was now speechless, completely vulnerable to his words. And he noticed that.

"Look I'm sorry I got Akira into a fight and the student council is now counting one less member for some time. Hana, be careful with Tomoe. I know I didn't treat you right, gosh I did far from that, I hurt you both physically and emotionally, I didn't find myself worthy of you. I know we had that talk already and this might seem repetitive. But we made the right choice I think. Just don't fall for Tomoe."

He got up and left. Just like that. She was alone again. Alone with his words and the smell of cigarettes. She stayed there for about thirty minutes, it was already too late to go to class. She couldn't bring herself to face him again, because like every time he would break her walls, tough her with his words nearly as firmly as he would touch her with his hands.

Hana went back down inside the building after some thoughts of maybe changing schools. But who was she kidding, of course she couldn't do that. She just had to become stronger or just… just think about somebody else. Ecchan told her the best way to get over someone was to get a proper distraction. Partly correct, because it does help, but it doesn't heal.

"Finally there you are!" She heard a voice call.

Tomoe reaches his hand out to her.

"I hope you haven't eaten yet, cause I spent the last hour looking for you and now feels like the right time to skip class and leave."

She knew she should stay back, but her body stepped forward and her small hand slid in his and grabbed his long fingers covered with rings. She silently followed him outside, ran with him in the rain, she glanced back at the school as she entered the green car. She didn't know she was carefully being watched by Kanai-sensei, who has been worried about her absence and had watched for signs of her out the window. But there she was, escaping with a boy. He sighed, Mugi too was absent. Those teenagers…

.

Inside the green car there was tension. Sexual maybe. Or hunger for some food. But there was tension she didn't know could be so heavy. Hana was still thinking about Mugi's words, about the fact that he had hurt her, that was true but he had helped her a thousand times more. He had made her feel pretty, desired, needed. And then came his words of warning, about Tomoe. She looked at the boy next to her, his school shirt was generously opened in its collar, revealing the upper part of a pectoral and some white creamy skin. His hair was messy because of the rain and the running, his long fingers were tapping on the wheel to the beat of the loud music. He was indeed attractive. She shook her head and concentrated on the raindrops sliding down the window.

"I never thought you would actually come, but I'm happy. I will show you I can be serious enough to have a proper lunch with a girl." She turned back her attention to his profile as he spoke.

"Look, this doesn't mean anything, you don't have to show me anything or promise me anything."she answered and she crossed her legs and shifted a little more away from him.

"Yes I do, cause I don't know what Mugi did, or what kind of relationship you guys had. But it messed both of you up. And I can't date him and make him all goofy and shiny. But I certainly can make you laugh and moan until you are out of breath darling."

Hana laughed at the top of her lungs, she didn't know if it was embarrassment or shock or genuine laughter. But he frowned and chuckled, he really needed to work on his "gentleman attitude".

"I told you, you just want sex." Hana said shortly.

"Well… at first I did yep, and I still do don't get me wrong. But I think you are worth more than that. And the chase and wait is better that's what they say, I hoped maybe you could prove me that." He smirked at her and touched her chin softly.

The girl's breathing accelerated, and she was thinking about his offer. But hadn't Mugi warned her? She was lost. She longed for the feeling of being held and cherished, not even cared for, just to feel like she wasn't alone, even if it meant only physically. She wanted to feel alive and vibrant with desire again. And now she wasn't cheating on anyone.

They arrived to a quiet restaurant, the atmosphere there was warm compared to the grey and cold from outside. Some customers watched them suspiciously, what were two high school students doing here? But she liked the attention, and Tomoe looked like he enjoyed it too because he grabbed her hand and led her to one of the tables far in the back of the restaurant. They would have some privacy.

"I love to imagine what people might be thinking. Imagination is one hell of a thing." He whispered in her ear, his lips gently brushing her skin, sending soft shivers all the way down her spine. She blinked when he step back and sat down next to him. She too found it amusing, the looks of suspicion from the strangers in the restaurant.

They are while making small talk, he wasn't that bad of a person in the end. He had big projects, he wanted to become a famous architect, build mansions for stars and have 4 houses around the world. She smiled at his maybe childish dreams, but he was for sure determined. Several waitresses came around to ask if everything was okay, in reality they were trying to catch a look at Tomoe. Hana remembered that would happen too with Mugi, she had at first felt inferior. But Mugi had only boringly glanced at them and then kept his eyes only for her. He had made her special.

Tomoe was for sure something else, he smiled at them, complimented them, made them laugh. She didn't mind being called selfish and possessive, Hana knew she had many bad traits and was far from a tolerant girl. But she didn't really mind in the case of Tomoe. Everything seemed like a game without consequences. She just watched out the window while he chatted with the girls.

"And you want to be called a serious gentleman?" She told him once the waitress was gone.

"You see I have some working to do… but in the mean time there is no harm in getting started?" He mischievously smiled at her. A beautiful smile indeed. And Hana was only listening to her body, she had shut her mind otherwise it would have taken her back to Mugi.

.

They left in his car again, this time to his house. A really big house she noted. He escorted her inside like a real princess and opened the door to the huge house. There was a small grey dog that jumped everywhere at the sight of his master. A housekeeper greeted them and they quickly went upstairs to get changed since their clothes were all wet.

"I'm sorry I have no girl's clothes but you can borrow one of my shirts and sweatpants if you want, Master Jiru will put our uniforms to dry. And there is the bathroom so you can take a bath." Explained Tomoe.

But she wasn't listening. She was mesmerized by the room. His room. But it was nearly as big as her whole apartment. There was a king sized bed, lots of mirrors, beautiful tapestry and amazing wall art works. She let him guid her to the bathroom and she locked the door. The room itself was nearly as big as the bedroom. Everything was shining and well polished. She took a long warm shower and appreciated the soft fabric of the towel. This was like out of a dream, except she couldn't imagine how normal it must feel for him.

When she stepped out, he too had showered and was walking normally with only sweatpants on and brushing a towel through this long hair. She stayed there slightly embarrassed. He noticed her presence and the sight of her small form in his easy too big for her clothes did nothing to calm down his already palpating heart.

She noticed his gaze, and she had seen that gaze before inside men's eyes. It was desire. In a way she felt like Akane, jumping from a man to another. But she forced herself not to think about Narumi, or even worse, Mugi. She had come here out of her own free will. Now she had to stay as strong willed as she had been. But now his presence oppressed her, his strong shampoo which had nothing to do with the more natural herbal garden smell from Mugi's skin. She shook her head again, gosh, how hard was it to not think about this blond boy just for a couple of hours.

"Hey I can see you are troubled. Come sit here." Tomoe suggested and he patted the spot next to him on the bed. He was casually resting on the bed's massive head garments, if he was nervous, he showed none of it. He casually started buttoning a dark pajama shirt while observing her.

Hana walked over to him and sat next to him legs crossed, not really knowing what to expect next. She waited for a few minutes and shuddered when he reached for a TV control and a big flat screen lit up and he switched canals in order to find an interesting program. She looked at him as he did so, found it heart soothing in a way. It was still raining outside. The mood was very calm and she felt her whole body relax to both the sound of the Tv and rain.

Tomoe shifted in the bed and came closer to her, until their legs touched and his hand was resting on hers, both of them on her lap. It was a small but yet intimate move. She looked at him but he just smiled and kept looking at his Tv.

The young girl was lost in her thoughts, to move, or not to move. Would she regret this afterwards? Shouldn't she just live the moment? Her thoughts were messier than ever, she somehow felt as if she was about to make a deal with a new person. She sighed, she was tired of them, the pacts, the arrangements, the doubts.

All she ever got afterwards were pain and sorrow.

She looked at Tomoe, and stroked his hair. Slowly and timidly. But he felt the touch as if it had been an electric shock. He stared at her. Her cheeks were now a light pink shade, her eyes were dark with a seemingly confused look, her breathing was a little bit more frantic. He knew she was doubting. He knew she was probably not over Mugi, it had looked like it, he had heard rumors about it. But right now Tomoe could only think about how different she was, she would say cold words, and yet her personality and actions were warm. He could only imagine how Mugi must've felt when he realized he had lost such a beautiful and vulnerable face, coupled with the most innocent and pure eyes, doubtful and yet fierce.

The young man normally would've jumped at the occasion, it wasn't the first time he had a girl in his bed, nor was it going to be the last. But he couldn't bring himself to kiss her. He knew she was in doubt, and he remembered Yuzuru's and Minora's advice. To wait. To accompany her slowly. But right now she was making things harder than expected.

"My neck will get tired if I have to stay in this position for any longer." He said jokingly, hoping to change the mood. But her gaze didn't falter, she was still thinking deep inside that lovely head.

Then she leaned forward. Slowly. The seconds stretched in what seemed like hours. But he never knew what to expect with her. And when her lips softly brushed his. The world went grey.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** _Hey readers! I hope you enjoy the story so far! This chapter will have some_ _ **mature content**_ _(sexual scene). Please review and tell me your opinions, I'm still hesitating in wether or not I should step up the game of seduction between Tomoe and Hanabi, or wait for a slower burn along with Mugi? Let me know what you think! Enjoy!_

 _._

 **Chapter 5:**

Hanabi woke up because of a ray of sunlight. It was the only source of light in the whole dark and big bedroom. Her head felt light and she untangled her feet from the bed sheets to sit up. She stretched her whole body and turned around to look at the person laying still asleep. Tomoe did look a lot calmer and harmless when asleep. His pajama shirt had some buttons opened now, his hair was a real mess (nearly as much as hers) and his breathing was the only noise in the room.

The dark haired girl got up and looked around the room. She watched the books he had, then his CD collection. Then she looked at pictures of him when he was small, then a teen. He grew up really fast and happily, even if it was without his mother, his parents had divorced when he was 5 and she had never tried to maintain contact. He didn't seem to care, but it could explain his attachment to girls.

She smiled at one of his silly pictures and then she came straight in front of a clock. The red digits changed.

Her eyes widened. They were late! And very very late!

"Tomoe! Wake up now!" She shouted and his body jerked at her voice. She started to run around and gather her clothes that laid on a chair neatly folded. She didn't even pay attention to Tomoe still groaning in bed. She undressed in the bathroom and managed to make something decent out of her hair and recently awaken face.

"Gosh why are you so active in the morning?" He mumbled as he too started to take out another uniform from the closet.

She rolled her eyes at him as she put her sweater on and tied her red bow to her neck. How could he not worry? People would look at them! Not only that, they would simple be late for classes, it was already bad enough to have skipped school.

"Oh my god! My mom! I completely forgot to tell her where is was!" Hana shrieked and she dove her hand into her bag to find an out of battery cell phone. Useless.

"It's okay we will figure this out once we are at school. Now I'm sure Master Jiru made some breakfast to take away so let's roll!" Said Tomoe as he opened the door for her and they got down the stairs where the old and kind man was waiting for them with two separate lunch bags. They thanked him and rushed to the car, speeding away to the school.

.

"Hey are we gonna talk about what happened yesterday night?" Said Tomoe as they walked towards the school entrances, they had made it just in time, but he wanted to discuss some things with her before she would slip away from him and back to the evasive and cold Hana he knew.

"What about it? Nothing happened." She said simply as they were arriving to the school's gates.

"Wait a minute…" he grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving right away. "You kissed me, and then we held each other and fell asleep. Fine I do agree with you, we didn't do anything, that thing couldn't even be called a proper kiss. But still. What was that?"

Hana was tugging on his arm, trying to get hers freed.

"Look, you are a real womanizer, I'm not trying to make you change. That was a moment of weakness, we all need to feel wanted and needed. Yesterday felt good. I thank you a lot for that but I don't think it should be happening again in the future." Hana bluntly spit out.

Tomoe laughed. And she frowned at his reaction.

"Damn I knew you were different but gosh still. Fine. No strings attached and no mentioning it if you want. I don't care. But if you ever need to feel "wanted" again. You know who to call." He winked at her and she cracked a smile.

"Hana! Where in hell were you at!" She heard Ecchan's voice scream behind her.

Hana turned around and her friend hugged her tight. She seemed relieved and a bit worried to see Tomoe coming back with Hana.

"Look your phone was dead, you missed class, your mom called me! I didn't know what to say so I said you had felt sick and had decided to sleep over so I could help you since she worked late. But then Kanai-sensei also asked what was going on, I didn't know what to say to him! I said you went to go at Minora's! But then she had the perfect idea to say you had left with Tomoe, and Mugi was there when she said that! He looked like he was going to kill someone! And thank god you are back!"

Hana didn't know how to process the whole lot of information she was given by her friend. So much had happened while she was happily eating and then resting with Tomoe. She then realized that all games had consequences.

That first consequence came up when she saw Mugi walk towards them.

"Oh no…" Ecchan murmured and she grabbed Hanabi's arm tightly.

Tomoe too raised an eyebrow, he was way too cocky for Mugi's taste. The blond young man approached the three of them but only looked at Hana. He noticed her bow was not as neatly tied as it usually was, she had been in a rush. Her hair was a little messier too, her cheeks were flushed, and gosh he couldn't bare Tomoe's stupid smirk. But Mugi was a master in the poker face department, and now was the time to pull out his best performance.

"Ecchan nearly got in a whole lot of trouble because of you, I had to back her up with another stupid lie so that Minora and Kanai-sensei wouldn't call your mom to tell her you had both skipped class and left with a… friend for the night." Mugi simply said, when in reality he wanted to say that Tomoe was the cockiest bastard on Earth.

"Thank yo…" She was about to say but Tomoe cut her:

"What? Jealous?"

Mugi was about to turn around but Tomoe's words stopped him in his track. How could he control himself? When all this was pure provocation?

"Why should I be?" Mugi answered calmly, he was not going to start another fight, and especially not in front of Hana.

"Tomoe we should go to class now…" Hanabi said and Ecchan nodded firmly.

" Let me tell you this Mugi, I'm glad you let her go. Cause a night like that makes you want to fight until the world ends." Tomoe answered while walking straight to Mugi's face and winking at him. Hana became pale, how could he? What did he not understand by "nothing happened"? He had said it himself! Ecchan looked at her friend with a both surprised and accusing look.

"Wait…" Hana tried to say but Mugi had already left.

She turned around to Tomoe, glaring at him with her most murderous look.

"You're a real bastard!"

"Just making sure there won't be any competition." Tomoe explained and he raised his hands up like an innocent person caught in a crime.

Hana sighed and left with Ecchan, he definitely wasn't worth the trouble of arguing. She couldn't help but look round for Mugi, she had to explain. Technically she didn't need to, but she felt like she had to, she wanted him to know that she had listened to him. Well partly… but the point was that she wasn't going to go back to Tomoe not for sure!

"Hana slow down! You have to talk to me!" Ecchan complained and she was briefly updated of everything that had happened lately, both with Mugi and Tomoe. The whole truth.

Ecchan listened to all of it. She could now see in how much sentimental trouble Hana was, she was still caring about Mugi, but she herself couldn't accept it. Ecchan thought about Mugi, he still longed for her too. And as Hanabi was talking, Ecchan wondered just about how blind could love make someone be.

.

Mugi had been ragging. But in complete silence. Now two days had passed since his last altercation with Tomoe and Hana. He had avoided her professionally and managed to make Akira forgive him for his awful behavior. He had even promised to reduce his smoking.

"Come on say what's on your mind dude." He heard Akira say at him. They were both sitting down in the staircases. School had ended about an hour ago and everybody had left quickly to not lose a single minute of their week-end. Mugi stayed quiet a little and then said:

"I think you were right… I need a distraction."

"Toldya! Of course I'm right, I know you better than yourself dude."

"Thing is I don't want to make my reputation even worse than it probably already is…"

"Well you know actually I heard some rumors, you are becoming maybe even more popular among the girls with your now badass attitude."

"How the hell do you manage to get that kind of information?" Laughed Mugi and he teasingly patted his friend's arm.

"Yuzuru, she is very mature and wise enough to stay quiet and listen. And I happen to think of her as my friend." Explained Akira.

"I see…" murmured Mugi. He stayed pensive at what his friend had told him.

"No, I got a better plan."the blond boy said and he stood up and both boys left the school.

That Friday night, for Mugi, was going to be a fun one.

.

Narumi was standing in her living room. Hana's mom was still at work and wasn't going to be back until late at night. The dark haired girl started to make some coffee, black and without sugar, just how she knew he usually took it. It was Friday evening, she had been planning on watching a movie and relaxing, but apparently he had other things in mind. He was standing there tapping his foot, waiting for her to come back. She could smell a lecturing a mile away.

She came back to the living room with a tray and put they both settled down by the living room table and stayed in silence for a short while.

"So… what brings you here Kanai-sensei?" She said in a monotone voice.

"Oh please drop the act! You know very well we aren't at school right now. You have some explaining to do concerning your behavior two days ago."his voice was starting to sound annoyed and his expressions were becoming less and less controlled.

"Well I'm sure my mom is as well informed as I am, so you could have this conversation with her…Narumi." Hana responded, trying to maintain a steady breathing. She didn't like being scolded, and even less by Narumi.

"You know very well you made up a story for your mom. I respected that, but right now I'm tempted to tell her the whole truth. Exactly, why did you leave with Tomoe? Why didn't you come back home afterwards?"

Blackmail. She hated that. She took a sip of her coffee, taking time to think. Akane definitely taught him some new tricks, because that wasn't like him. But if you asked her, many people had changed lately.

"Fine. Truth is I had a discussion with Mugi, and I didn't feel very well afterwards. Tomoe then took me out for lunch, and I know skipping class is not good, but I didn't really think about it. I thank you for making the administration think I was sick and left. But then after lunch we just hanged out at Tomoe's and we fell asleep."

"Just like that?" He looked at her suspiciously.

"Yeah."

They quarreled with stares and in absolute silence. Then he sighed and broke eye contact.

"Very well… I trust your word." He said and looked up at her again with the same loving look he would give her.

"What? You would be disappointed if I had had sex with him?" She asked out of pure curiosity.

He nearly choked on his coffee. How fast had she grown exactly? He looked at her and she didn't seem embarrassed.

"Look, I care for you, I heard about Tomoe's reputation and I indeed wish to protect you."

"That's exactly what Mugi said." She laughed sarcastically.

"Well Mugi is right, although he himself is not a good example." Added Narumi.

"Yeah well I don't think your future wife minded."

And that was a step too far down the line. She covered her mouth with her small hands and shook her head slightly. She wanted to take back those words, say she was wrong. But she couldn't, was it some satisfying feeling of revenge that was showing its surface?

Narumi had had suspicions. Of course he had, he wasn't stupid. But to hear it from Hana, a person who had suffered from that relationship too. He now felt how much pain she had. She was probably still feeling it.

"Narumi…"

"No it's fine, I know about Akane, don't think I'm a blind man. But I'm sure about her feelings now and that's all that matters."

Hana nodded and sighed. She admired how strong his love was. She wished someone could give her the same willpower.

Narumi thought the same. He looked at her and could tell that she envied Akane. Not only because she had been defeated romantically by her, but also because she was alone now. He wished he could do something, but there was nothing he could actually permit himself to do. He couldn't hug her, it would reanimate feelings in her. He couldn't tell her it was all going to be fine, that was selfish. He couldn't tell her to run after Mugi, he didn't want that, and he knew it wasn't that easy.

"Hana-Chan… I thank you for your honesty. That is something I always admired in you. You are a beautiful, bright, funny, straightforward person and I know that you will get through this. You are stronger than what you think."

He was getting up and started for the door where his shoes where. She followed him quietly, feeling sad and happy at the same time. He did sound honest in his words. She also knew he was slightly hurting, but who likes to show weakness?

Hana grabbed his hand as he was starting to leave. They looked at each other right in the eyes. And he squeezed back tightly. She smiled at him what he thought was the most beautiful smile she had ever made. He hoped he had seen how beautiful, sincere and kind she was before. But he wasn't going to go back to the past. He had to show her that the only thing that could happen was to move forward.

"Please Hana, be careful with boys like Tomoe. Once you give them your body, they might go for your soul. And if you fall for someone, make sure they will be worthy of that love and be able to give it back to you."

"Trust me, I learned my lesson." She gently chuckled and he smiled sadly.

He then left by foot. She watched him get smaller in the distance. She stayed there as the sky was already darkening. Wondering what to do, about boys, friends, schools. She was lost.

.

"I was surprised when you texted." Said Mei as he opened the door of the hotel room.

"Why? I thought you didn't mind." He said as they got inside.

"I don't know… I thought that you were going to get yourself a girlfriend or something." She explained and she already started to take her shirt off, reveling a dark green lacy bra.

Mugi thought about Hana, about how this all seemed to repeat itself. But he knew he wasn't to go back the next day at school and kiss Hana on the rooftop, get back closer to her. He then looked at Mei. Her hair had grown a bit. She was still pretty but her she seemed different.

"I could say the same thing for you. You don't have a boyfriend yet." He said.

"Well I'm in no hurry! You know very well how I work, and besides, I would miss out on cute younger boys like you!" She joked and started to unbutton his shirt.

He smiled slightly. He liked how direct she was, always straight to business. His cheeks were growing hotter and he was starting to relax and concentrate on his friend. Now his troubles about Hana, about wanting to punch Tomoe right in his perfect nose, everything faded away as he felt Mei's lips on his neck.

Mugi grabbed her the arms and gently led her to the bed. He hadn't even taken a minute to look at the room, the only part of it he was going to get familiar with was its bed. He sat down on its edge and she straddled him. They started kissing passionately, not caring about feelings, just trying to make sensations as intense as possible.

"Get out of your boxers." Mei whispered in his ear, sending shivers through him at the erotic command.

He did as she said and he concentrated on pleasing her more. He licked her breast and gently but on her collarbone. She sighed in pleasure and grabbed his neck tightly with both her hands. He moved his hands from the small of her back, to her butt and brought her closer to his manhood. She started to grind on him sensually, teasing him and making him more and more agitated. He concentrated on her rapid breathing and on the pleasurable feeling.

He put the condom on and grabbed her my the hips. He thrust himself deeply and roughly. But she was a grown woman, and she didn't flinch at the sudden movement. On the contrary she gasped and heaved her chest up to his mouth.

"You got better at this…" she said in a palpitated voice.

He moved steadily, closing his eyes and gently touching the tip of her hair. It was a little bit like Hana's before she let it grow longer. He remembered how much he loved to tangled his fingers in her hair. He moaned when Mei accelerated the rhythm of their movements. He then pushed her down onto him even more and she exhaled loudly.

"Mugi… faster!" She screamed.

He did as ordered and quickly felt the warmth start to become unbearable. But as an experienced man he knew he had to wait for his partner to come first. He then pushed into her even harder and he could feel her chest bouncing onto his even through closed eyelids. She wasn't the moaning type of girl, but her breathing was now frantic and he concentrated on the sensations that where now making him shiver. He remembered how Hana had moaned when he had first touched her intimate parts. How she had gasped in pleasure when he was licked her nipples.

"Yes…" Mei whispered as she shook in a violent orgasm and her muscles clenched around him.

He continued to pound as hard as he was, he grabbed her firmly and his rhythm started to become unbalanced. Mugi groaned in pleasure, he was slowly climbing to his peak.

Hana and her soft shapes, her legs when she straddled him. He became furious with need of more and more sensations. He groaned once more. Mei's breath was starting to become rapid once more. But he wasn't going to wait to try and make her come another time. He was lost in his thoughts.

"Shit!" He exclaimed as his thrusts became deep, sudden and more frantic. He finally buried himself deep inside her and they both stayed immobile.

If sex wasn't a bad thing, it definitely wasn't a remedy.

.

"Who is the girl?"

Mugi turned around to look at Mei in the shower.

"What are you talking about?" He asked as he stepped out of the shower to dry himself.

Mei stepped in and the water rushed again with nearly boiling water.

"Well you kept your eyes closed the whole time… you were thinking about somebody else. I'm not jealous, I swear! I was just wondering how come you weren't here with her instead of me." She answered as she shampooed her hair.

"It's a long story…" Mugi replied and he started getting dressed.

"And I have all the time in the world."

"Look, Mei, we are not here on a confession session, we had sex, that's it."

"Fine. But if you desire her so much, why don't you get some balls and get her?" She barked at him.

He didn't answer and grabbed his keys and left the hotel room. Mugi didn't care if he was being rude or not, she had used him too. They were even. And she had brought up Hana, he hated when people did that, it made him feel powerless and in pain.

Last time this had happened, Mei hadn't stayed for the night. He sure wasn't staying now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** _I'm sorry dear readers! I just realized that there was a problem with chapters 2,3, and 4! They have now been_ _ **UPDATED FOR GOOD**_ _ **. I'm sorry again.**_ _I will now be more careful and I hope you will enjoy this short chapter Although I posted this mainly to correct my mistake for the last chapters._

 _ **Chapter 6:**_

Now Mugi felt like shit. And not just a little. He was laying in his bed, and he had decided that he was not feeling strong enough to go to school. But then he still doubted on wether or not that was a good decision. He was either going to get bored at home alone, or annoyed at school working. The choice would've been obvious. The difference was that there was Hana at school, and he didn't feel like admiring her from afar.

He felt guilty. And not just a little. He shouldn't have ignored Hana all these days when she clearly had tried to reach out to him so that they could speak. But he had felt outraged by the simple mention of her spending the night with Tomoe. But then who was he to judge? He had just booty called Mei in Friday. The least he could do was hear Hana out, but then what if she didn't want to speak today?

Millions of questions were going through his mind.

Should the fact that he felt jealous worry him?

Did she care if he was jealous?

Did their "deal" still maintained itself?

How could he face her now knowing that he couldn't think of anything else but kissing her?

Of going all the way with her?

He sighed and decided to put his uniform on, just in case. But as soon as he put the shirt on, he realized that half of the questions he had asked himself already had answers.

.

Hana was walking on the playground of the school. Ecchan was by her side but they stayed in silence. She dreaded to see Mugi, Tomoe and even Narumi. She had wanted to skip school, but duty had been stronger.

"Do you think he will keep avoiding me?" Hana asked Ecchan.

"Gosh Hana, he will or he won't, I don't know. But you should do something about it if it bothers you so much."

"I don't know…" whispered Hana.

As they walked the corridors they separated paths as Ecchan was to go another way to get to her class and Hana continued her walk alone. She never minded loneliness, she just thought that lately she had too much of it.

She catches a glance of Tomoe by the corned of her eyes. She steadily continued in a straight line, his gaze was on her all the way. She was glad he hadn't tried to approach her, she was truly saddened by his mediocre superiority game. But he was still very pretty to look at.

Hana arrived to her classroom and took her seat. Not many students had arrived yet and so she took advantage of the relatively calm atmosphere to lay her head on her desk and close her eyes. She was very tired, her nights were adgitated by dreams of boys with blond or long dark hair.

"Hana, the class will soon start." Said a masculine voice.

She gently lifted her head and gazed at Mugi. His breathing was fast, it looked like he had ran, his hair was a little messier than it usually was and he let his whole body fall on the chair to the desk next to her. She was surprised. He never initiated conversation, or even seat next to her.

Mugi knew that this wasn't much, but somehow he felt better. Just being able to see her from the corner of his eyes or smell her faded coco and cotton candy smell.

He was actually studying now. Listening. Writing. Participating. Even Narumi had noticed the change, and so did Hana. Probably the whole class had noticed.

That Mugi was seated next to Hana, that he looked like he genuinely wanted to learn and be better at school. Hana couldn't take her eyes off of him. He glowed. And she wanted to reach out for that light, a light that made could feel the emptiness and loneliness she was feeling lately. She was wondering if he knew he could be so bright. How could he not though?

Hana was wondering about their last conversation before they had decided to ignored each other all together. Did they need saving now? Could they try to forget and start again?

But that wasn't something she could decide on her own.

So she just looked at him wonderingly and discreetly, looking at his golden figure and how much light he brought into her day.

.

"Hana can I talk to you?" Tomoe asked.

She hadn't had time to leave the classroom that Tomoe was already right outside the door grabbing her by the arm. She pulled her arm back but he held on. She noted something different in his eyes. Could it be worry?

"I was planning on eating lunch with Minora." She replied dryly.

"I know, I spoke to her. Yuzuru will help her with the designation of students for chores this month. Now please come with me." He begged her.

Hana didn't want to turn around. She knew he was either watching them or flirting with a girl, and she didn't like neither of these two options. So she marched forward following Tomoe. Funny how that had become a sort of habit.

"Where are we going?" Hana asked as they left the school building ."II swear I am not leaving school again."

"Don't worry…" he reassured her.

And indeed he took her into a rather isolated alley between two buildings of the school. He waited for her to be right in front of him.

"Well first I wanted to apologize." He started and she crossed her arms in front of her chest, as if it could build up an invisible wall.

"Then I wanted to ask you what kind of deal you wanted."

And that's when she gasped.

"What the hell do you mean what deal I wan?!"

"You said you followed your own rules, Fine, make them and we will play. Because yes I don't usually pursue girls into staying with me, they usually come on their own. And I assure you it's not a matter of pride and reputation. I think you are an attractive and interesting young woman. I would like to experiment new things with you."

He was honest, that was something Hana liked. But she didn't trust his intentions because of his actions. At least now she was somehow given power.

"I could strike any deal? And what if I told you I didn't want to deal at all or play with you as you said?" She asked defiantky.

"Well you would be missing out on the best sensations your body and soul could ever have felt."

Hana watched him carefully. She was a cautious girl, but she was also a winded girl. And she had taken the habit of using people to help ease to sting of those wounds. Now she was about to apply a bandage.

"Prove it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** _okay so I decided to step up the game a little bit*evil laugh*_

 _Now things will get more spicy and yep_ _ **mature content**_ _coming up. Enjoy!_

 **Chapter 7:**

"Prove it."

Hana had just pronounced those words that she barely had realized what she had just said. Tomoe's gaze changed and he dived forward.

He grabbed her by her waist and brought her up the wall behind her. He kissed her furiously and licked her bottom lip to ask for entry. He got it by taking the opportunity of a sudden gasp of hers. Both of them were breathing rapidly and frantically.

Hana didn't know what to think, she couldn't push him back, he was already all closed up to her. But she found herself kissing him back, and rather angrily. Angry because she would've liked Mugi to be the one kissing her, angry because Tomoe always managed to get her in the end, angry at herself for not being strong enough to be able to fight that feeling loneliness without anyone's help. But she admitted now she needed it, she needed someone to fill that void inside her. And so she kissed back with as much fire as he gave her.

Tomoe smirked when he felt her opening her mouth more, and then he straight out sighed when she circled his waist with her legs. He moved his kissed to her jaw, then her neck. He inhaled loudly, not only because he was out of air, but also because he could smell her sweet smell so good now. She was right there panting for him. But he wanted more.

"I said I was gonna be a gentlemen, remember?" He said between raged breathes.

Hana nodded vigorously not yet knowing what do to exactly between taking this opportunity to back up or grab his neck again and bring his mouth to hers.

"Well fuck that shit." He whispered against her mouth and their lips met again sensually.

The temperature in both bodies were now shooting up, they both moved closer, trying to crush the other one into their embrace. It wasn't affection or tenderness. There were brutal holdings, lip biting and groaning.

Hanabi held his hair into her fist and she pulled his head back to kiss his neck. His perfume was strong and dominant. She gasped when she felt his hands go up her thighs and under her skirt. Tomoe grabbed both her butt cheeks roughly and pressed his groin right against her core. He was rather excited to say the least, not only to mention the fact that they were at school, and that only added tension.

While one of his hands held her steady against his lower belly, the other traveled under her sweater and shirt and brushed into her bra cups. She gasped again and a strangled noise escaped her mouth, but she managed to keep it discreet. Her eyes went wide open and she stared at Tomoe questioningly.

"I told you I was going to make you feel things Hana." He grumbled with arousal in his voice and he moved his hands again, one supporting her weight, the other resting right on her core on top of the soft fabric of her underwear.

Hana moaned loudly but the boy covered her mouth with his, muffling the sound and smiling to himself. He never thought she would be a moaner, but he didn't mind at all, at least he had proof that she was enjoying this. He could feel her wetness, but he liked to hear her moans and breathes against his mouth. Her hands clasped at his shirt firmly, crumpling it between her fingers. This was beginning to feel very intense, she thought.

The dark haired girl closed her eyes and as a warm feeling was building up in her belly, she thought about how different her reaction was from her first reaction when Mugi had touched her down there. She had tried to keep quiet to let him imagine Akane, now she wished he had only seen her. Her pleasure intensified when she felt Tomoe's hard member press on her inner thighs as he rubbed her clit rather firmly and quickly. She remembered that same feeling from Mugi, his ragging breaths as she had first touched his hardened member.

Tomoe's circling motion quickened and he groaned slightly when her legs tightened around him, pressing them both together even more. She moaned softly, languidly, almost carelessly, forgetting they were at school. He couldn't stop himself from imagining how she would feel around him, picture her naked in his bed. She gasped again when his fingers teased her folds and he caresses her bare skin. She shivered when he bit her lower lip and his free hand caressed her thighs.

"Hana…" he sighed as he glanced at both of their bodies, pressed up together and moving slowly. He wished he didn't had to rub his groin into her tights, he would've liked to feel her tight. He pushed two of his fingers inside her and she hissed at the feeling. Her moans were getting louder and his ears were pleasure by those beautiful notes.

Her head started feeling fuzzy and she knew she wasn't building up to a lovely climax.

But the bell rang.

A sudden noise that echoed in both theirs heads, reminding them of where they were and that they had slipped out of control. Tomoe's hands left her warmth and let her down gently. Hana looked at him with frustrated and confused eyes. She had been so close, and he smirked at her because he knew. He took her hand and led her back inside and walked next to her back to her class.

Before he let her enter he whispered in her ear:

"Think about my proposition, I think I have proved enough. Call me this week end and I'll come pick you up."

Hana stayed frozen at his words, they were only Monday. But her week couldn't have started in a more agitated way.

She left to get to her seat and didn't dare look up at Mugi.

.

He had felt worried when he had seen her leave with Tomoe. But he hadn't given it more thought otherwise he thought he would have probably gotten mad. Mugi had eaten on the rooftop on his own, wondering if she might come there to eat after talking to the long haired boy. But she hadn't.

He then had decided to get earlier to class, just in case if he came by her in the corridors, but he hadn't either.

Then when the bell rang and he saw her coming back, he understood.

Hana had dazed eyes, darkened. He remembered those eyes from when they both were in his bed, passionately intertwined and caressing each other. He then analyzed how she walked, her knees were very slightly wobbly. And of course her shirt was slightly out of place and her hair looked like it had been fuddled with. His heart ached, he knew she had been kissing Tomoe. He could see it from her slightly swollen lips and red cheeks. He knew her little signs so well it was as if he had kissed her himself, he wish he had.

But then Mugi had directed his gaze to Tomoe still standing at the classroom door as Hana took her seat next to Mugi. And the blond haired boy locked eyes with his opponent. Tomoe smirked, raised his hand up slowly and licked his fingers in a devilish manner. Mugi tightened his fists. No one had noticed the action that Tomoe made, but he sure understood the message.

As the long haired boy left, Mugi sat down at his table, so close to Hana and yet so far. To think that he was jealous made him want to crawl underground. But of course he was, how could he not be?

He thought about this situation, how ironic it was. In a way they were back at square one. Replacing each other with other people. But the easy answer was for them to be together then, he thought. But as he glanced at Hana, who looked out the window pensively, he understood it was more complicated.

Their story had begun because of pain and sorrow from an unrequited love they both experienced. Their attachment had been due to the fact that they had spent a lot of time together and rather intimately. But then they had realized some feelings had developed. And instead of growing with that feeling they both had profited from it and cheated, betrayed, denied each other.

They were scums.

And who were they to look for love. When they didn't deserve anybody for sure.

Mugi grabbed her hand under the table. She jumped at the contact of his skin that sent electricity right up to her core again and she gasped quietly. She looked at him confused and yet relieved. He was there, simple and golden at the same time. But he soon separated his hand from hers and got his attention back onto their teacher.

Hana frowned and decided to ask him about it later, or let him explain himself.

But Mugi already knew what he was going to do. He was going to wait more. Because he believed that she deserved to have time to look elsewhere. What if she had a genuine attraction and affection for Tomoe? Who was he to even try and selfishly steal her away?

He knew he only wanted her. But he couldn't read her mind, they were so much alike though. He remembered they could even complete each other's sentences.

But just in case she had changed, he wanted her to have time. He wanted for their next story to start from a realization of mutual attraction, not of substitution. Mugi wanted for her to be sure and to desire him and only him. And he himself wanted to be sure that he would never be unworthy of her.

.

"Hey mate! Wanna hang out after training?" Said Akira joyfully as they headed out of class. It was the end of the day and everyone was already tired of school, even if it was the first day of the week.

"Sure…" Mugi said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Akira asked and he followed Mugi's eyes, he was looking at Hana leaving with Yuzuru and Minora.

"I'm going to give her time. Then she will be mine." Mugi said in a grave and serious voice.

Akira nodded slowly, he understood this was a big decision, he saw how mature Mugi could be sometimes and how much he cared for Hana. But he also knew that Tomoe was a tough boy to beat. But he believe his friend would not give up that easily. Akira knew that these two were trouble, but they somehow belonged with each other.

.

Saturday morning was a very sunny morning. Mugi had stayed all week long working hard at his house after his track training. Then he had deleted all the numbers of the stupid and boring girls he had talked to lately. Except Mei's, because even though he had been rude, he knew she would agree to meet up another time, she liked to use him and he didn't mind using her back. But he promised himself he was going to try and not ring her like a scum again.

He had also made a sort of plan with Akira, his friend had to get information from Yuzuru about Hana and Tomoe as days passed. And apparently nothing was going on apart from some curious glances or flirty remarks from Tomoe. Therefore, Mugi decided that if until Kanas-Sensei's wedding (in about two weeks time) nothing had happened between the two of them. He would then start to pursue her properly and be straightforward about his newfound desires.

"Damn! That sucker got me!" Akira shouted as he lost the game once more and it brought Mugi out of his pensive attitude.

"Dude you suck. Let me try." Mugi said and they exchanged places so that he could start playing.

Akira grabbed some chips as his friend started shooting in the video game. He was pretty used to that game so his score was rather good.

"Hey Mugi… What if they have sex?"

Mugi's concentration flicked and he lost the game too.

"Well… I don't think it will happen anyway I mean, we never did it. We tried, we couldn't. I don't see why she would try with him." He simply said, a stupid excuse he knew it, but it was his way of reassuring himself.

"Bro, you guys weren't really meaning to do it. Otherwise you would've done anything for her to feel comfortable and to succeed with an awesome fuck." Commented Akira, and he knew he had touched a sensitive part in his friend's mind when he saw his shoulders slump.

"I know I wasn't the best. Look, if she does it with Tomoe, then I will have to deal with it. It's her choice, I hope she doesn't, but I can't do anything about it. And in my end, I'll try not to booty call Mei."

"Damn that's right! She's a real package that blondie! Well maybe you could just take advantage of this last week end of the old Mugi before changing to your new saint self." Akira joked.

Mugi laughed too and they both started playing again. The blond boy was still thoughtful but her knew he could only follow the flow.

.

"Hey, I was scared you wouldn't call so I did." Tomoe's voice said on the phone.

"See, you make deals and you can't even keep them." Hana said while she was finishing writing an essay. It was late afternoon and she had barely finished her homework.

"Oh trust me I can keep a deal. Like making sure you have the best Saturday night of your life."

Hana thought about it. She had had a nice time at school that was for sure. But she didn't know if it was a good idea to actually go to his house, they weren't dating, she still had feelings for Tomoe, and the list could go on. But she had talked to Ecchan the day before about it, and her friend had told her: it will always feel right to do the wrong thing, so make one mistake only.

"Hello?"

"Pick me up in two hours. I have homework and I need to come up with a plan for my mom." She mumbled rapidly and hung up.

Her hart was beating quickly and she smiled. This was going to be fun, but she truly hoped that she was going to let herself skip away just this one time. She didn't want another replacement. She wanted to be strong and sure about her choices. But right now Tomoe didn't seem to care about her feelings, he just wanted her body, and she didn't mind being touched by his.

She started writing again quickly, hoping to make time pass less quickly before she would have to go there. She told her mom she was going to sleep over at Minora's and that she would be back lat in the morning on Sunday. Since she had finished all her homework in advance and had perfect grades, her mom never worried.

Hana had only one concern in mind. What to wear?

She had gone through her whole closet. Should she put a sexy thing on? But she didn't have many sexy things. How about a cute thing? But she wasn't going there to act all cute.

The darker haired girl opted for a white tank top and skinny jeans pored with red converses. She made a pretty special choice in underwear's but was rather satisfied with her natural and fresh look. She waited sitting down on her bed. Minutes went by very slowly. She hoped she wasn't doing something wrong.

"Gosh of course it's wrong." She whispered to herself, " But Mugi probably fucked the whole school by now, I hate that I feel lonely, but tonight I won't be."

Her phone vibrated and she grabbed her bag and keys and left her apartment.

The green car's engine roared as she approached it. She opened the door and as soon as she turned to face Tomoe, he grabbed her chin and kissed her passionately. He then backed away and she managed to find some air to breathe. He smirked and shoved his hair back.

"Ready for some fun?" He winked at her and she cracked a shy smile, her insides making her want to laugh.

She nodded and the engine roared.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note :** _Hey guys ! Sorry I didn't update for some time. This chapter is longer than the other ones, I also wanted it to be special and vital for the rest of the story, since it involves crucial moments for the rest of the relationships. Anyway hope you enjoy it !_

 **Chapter 8 :**

Hana closed her eyes and enjoyed the light breeze that made her hair wave. She didn't even flinch when she felt someone behind her and gently brushing her lower back. Tomoe's hand made shivers travel all the way up her spine. She could almost forget they were standing outside in his garden.

Although it was late in the afternoon, the sun was still warm and some rays managed to pass through the leaves of a big tree near the house. It had been some time since she had felt this peaceful.

They had some snacks and tea while they had chatted. Now it was easier to make small talk she had noticed, since she knew exactly what were his real intentions.

"Do you feel lonely sometimes ?" Hana asked as Tomoe's lips gently brushed her cheek.

He paused and she felt his body step back from her back. She opened her eyes and turned around to see him sitting down on a bench near the house. She followed after him and stood there in front of him.

"Who doesn't ?" He asked back and he tied his hair in a messy bun, something she had never seen him do. It suit him she thought. With his shirt loose tank top and ripped jeans, he had a certain style that was both questionable yet interesting.

"Well I don't know… I thought maybe some people didn't."

"Well they are damn lucky. But then whatever it's fine, we are young so why not have fun?" He winked at her. He stood up and grabbed her hand, leading her inside the house.

Hana felt a little bit frustrated, why did it look like she was the only one trying to fill that void because she hated the pain that it created? Tomoe seemed just as happy to be free and living a lone wolf kind of life. But she couldn't stand not feeling warmth near her body while she slept.

They arrived to his bedroom and as soon as the door closed, they were cut off from the orange light of the dying sun. The atmosphere was heavy and dark.

Tomoe started unbuttoning his shirt and Hana felt that it would be necessary for her to do the same. She took her shirt off and started to unbuckle her jeans. She then stepped out of her jeans and stood there in her rather average height in from of Tomoe, just in her lacy red underwear. She had never put that ensemble before, or at least not in front of a boy. She usually opted for simple styles, but this time was different. Tomoe had to enjoy himself, and he would pleasure her in return.

The boy licked her skin with his eyes, her pale skin, her now messy hair, her glossy pink lips forming a soft heart as she breathed. Her marched towards her and grabbed her by under her thighs and lifted her up to him. He kissed her slowly while heading to the bed, and then he laid her slowly on the mattress.

"You can be cute, but right now you are damn sexy." He mumbled and gently bit her neck right in the intersection with her shoulder.

Hana gasped slightly and arched her back, pressing her breasts to his chest. Her hands dove into his attached hair, messing with it as he licked her neck sensually, almost painfully. His hands caressed her stomach in circular motions and then he gently brushed her bra, teasing her slowly budding nipples. She moaned when his fingers gently pinched her nipples and she wrapped a leg around his waist, guiding him closer to her, so close that she could feel his erection against her core.

Breaths were beginning to be more agitated, soft moans escaped the young girl's mouth now and then, while Tomoe started grinding onto her. The friction between the both of them gradually made them hungrier, they wanted more touches, more attention, more heat.

"Touch me down there…" gently moaned Hana between two kisses as he was rubbing her breast under her bra. Tomoe looked up to her and smirked, her eyes were dark with need, and her chest was beautifully heaving closer to his.

"Could you repeat that again?" He teasingly asked as he kissed her belly button.

"Touch me there Tomoe!" She exclaimed and he dove his hand into her panties and rubbed her sensitive skin provoking a high pitched cry coming from her mouth. His ears were melting at the beautiful sound and he licked her breasts, trying to produce more of it.

Hana felt heat spreading through her whole body as he rubbed her clit in circular motions, gradually accelerating his rhythm. She sighed as he lifted his head up again to claim her lips. At last she felt this sensation of being alive. Her emptiness was drifting away, and she wanted to thank Tomoe for that.

Her hands left his head and neck to gently stroke his chest. She then directed them to his underwear, and pressed her hands onto his member while being on top of the soft fabric. Tomoe's waist jerked forward and a raged breath escaped his lips. She thought about his rather brutal reaction compared to Mugi's. The blond boy had slightly recoiled at her touch, as if she had been something precious, that didn't have to be stained by such filthy actions. But then she remembered his dark eyes, his look, his devouring look. The heat in her belly started to make her feel dizzy, slowly approaching her peak.

Hana's hands went inside Tomoe's underwear and stroked his now fully hardened member. The young man was now nearly losing focus on his task to keep pleasuring her. How come she can make my mind nearly fully blank just from a touch? He thought.

But that only motivated him to provoke even stronger sensations into her body. He slides his fingers inside her and her back arched itself, responding to the sudden motions he now made inside her. She moaned again, closed her eyes and lost herself into some memories of a blond boy touching her. Hana shook her head slightly, trying to forget it all, trying to bring her focus back to Tomoe, back to his breaths and hands.

She started doing a pumping motion onto his member and was satisfied by his hiss as she accelerated the rhythm. Both of them selfishly trying to focus on the pleasure they were receiving.

"Faster." Tomoe grumbled as he lowered his head to her neck.

"You too." She moaned and he executed her order instantly.

Her body was now nearly shaking, her legs wide open for more access, her neck fully exposed to his kisses and her bra nearly undone by his hand previously. She was a beautiful sight of raw pleasure. Tomoe watched her come. How her ribs slightly showed as her back arched more, how her toned belly gently pressed onto his abs, her beautiful lips as she moaned louder and her dizzy eyes while waves of pleasure still washed through her.

Hana recovered from her orgasm and started rubbing Tomoe's member faster and faster, trying to bring him to the same sensation he had. His eyes closed and she felt his hips pressed further into her hands and his arms tense as he lifted himself from her body, trying not to be too heavy.

But he lost balance and control as his orgasm struck him, his seed ended up being on her belly and his whole body fell onto her as well.

Then there was silence.

Darkness engulfed them and both of their hearts were steadily regaining a more normal rhythm. Hana gently tapped his shoulder, he was indeed heavy. Tomoe rolled to the side and exhaled loudly. Hana got up and went to the bathroom, she took a quick shower in order to wash out both of their fluids. She was drying herself as Tomoe stepped in the bathroom too.

"Wanna go all the way?" He asked as her watched her dry her head lazily with a small towel. She stopped her motion and looked at him with wide eyes. She remembered when she had made the same proposition to Mugi, they had not succeeded.

 _It's because you don't love me._

 _Then I do love you!_

 _What do you mean "then"? Are you really that desperate? There's something wrong with you._

And she had left, just like that. Now that she thought about it, she had loved him, but not at that right moment, not much after. But she had been wrong in timing. And right now Tomoe was proposing to her what she had looked for.

"No thanks." She replied simply.

Tomoe gasped, that was a first, nobody ever turned him down. He shook his head and said:

"Hana, we just had an amazing time, but we could make it ten times better if you know…"

"I said no!" She barked at him and pushed past him to get back to the room.

Weirdly she was thinking of leaving again, just like last time. She didn't really know why, just her legs marching in their own. She started to pick up her shirt and jeans, but two hands rested on her shoulders now. She stopped and closed her eyes. He was right behind her and he gently brushed her hair.

"I'm sorry. Stay."

Simple words. But just the sound of them made her change her mind. She had often wondered what would've happened if she had stayed with Mugi like he had wanted. Now she wasn't ready to feel that regret again. So she leaned into Tomoe's chest and let him guide her back to the bed. She was still in her underwear but he handed her a shirt, too big for her but just the right size to make it look like a nightdress.

He tucked her into the sheets and left quickly to take a shower. She played with the fabric as the water dropped in the shower.

Tomoe stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, he was a pretty sight right now. Hana gently blushed at his muscular form. She couldn't yet believe that they had now seen and touched every bit of skin of one another. He chuckled at her embarrassment as he picked an underwear from his closet and let the towel fall to the ground in order for him to dress. Hana wanted to melt into the bed and disappear, how could he be so comfortable like this?

He headed to the bed only in his underwear and dove under the bed sheets. He rested his head on his hand and turned to her. His hair was still wet and some drops of water fell onto the pillow.

"Did he force himself on you?" Tomoe asked.

Hana turned to him and shook her head.

"Did you guys have a bad sex experience ?"

The dark haired girl shook her head again and sighed.

"We never did it."

"How the heck is that possible?! I mean look at you, you're a babe!" Exclaimed Tomoe.

"I asked him, but then we didn't manage to do it. I guess we didn't try hard enough. It wasn't the right time." She simply said.

She then closed her eyes to try and sleep and felt his body come closer to her. He kissed her forehead and stroked her arm gently.

"I won't force you. But I won't hide the fact that I'm damn sure that if we did it, you wouldn't regret it, not even a bit." He murmured.

She didn't answer to him, she simply didn't know what she could possibly say. They both then just rested in silence and soon drifted off to sleep. Tomoe's last thought was how funny it was, usually he never stayed to sleep with the girls he had sexual intercourse with. They just left or he did. But she was different, and it scared him. He knew she wasn't completely over Mugi, and he knew the blond boy still cared a lot about her too. He was serious competition. But right now he was mostly scared by the fact that he enjoyed laying with her like this way too much.

"I damn hope I'm not falling for you."

.

Monday came in a blink of an eye. Hana was walking to school with a steady pace. Her head was blank. She literally felt as light as a feather. It had been months since she had slept that soundly. Staying over to spend the night at Tomoe's was definitely the best idea she had had in a while. She then had spent her entire Sunday there, then went back to her house to finish some last homework and had headed straight to bed, the feeling of warmth still in her body.

She knew this was temporary but she enjoyed it, Tomoe didn't ask much of her. She was grateful for that, but she hoped that he wouldn't end up asking later. How selfish I am, she thought, only wanting relationships without the problems and complications they bring.

Hana then spent her morning as usual, listening to her lessons, taking notes. She had been surprised by the fact that Mugi didn't sit next to her like last time. But since her soul felt light, she didn't pay much attention to it.

When lunch time arrives she left to the student council's room. She didn't notice a pair of brown caramel eyes examining her.

Indeed Mugi had seen something different about her, her steps looked lighter, almost as if she could hover over the floor. Her skin looked like it was glowing a little, her eyes were full of interest and renewed motivation. He wondered what had happened in the week end. He was happy in a way to see her shining with positivity and peace. He had watched her talk to some of their pears, everyone could see a change in her, very little but still her aura was warm.

Mugi has wanted to talk to her, but he remembered his promise. He was going to wait. In 7 days, the wedding was going to be held between Akane and Kanai-sensei. They both looked very happy and excited as the days passed. The blond boy still didn't know who to take as his date, but he was building up a strategy that would allow him to spend more time with Hana. He planned to ask her, since they were both invited, and it would symbolize their strength. That they made it.

He didn't know that as Hana was walking in the student council room, everyone among the group felt the electricity in the air as Tomoe laid his eyes on her.

"Hello darling, you sure look beautiful today." He purred yo her from across the room.

"Oh shut it." She mumbled but her cheeks were as red as tomatoes and that was something that only Minora didn't notice. Yuzuru's eyebrows both raised to her hair and she glanced at Akira who frowned.

Something had happened. It was obvious, Hana and Tomoe's actions mirrored themselves. Thy both would steal glances sometimes.

"Akira I would like you to be the treasurer for this event, we have three week now to finish organizing the spring festival. So make sure to count in the material necessary and the supplies for each class and their stands." Ordered Minora, "Tomoe I want you to pick out the classes each hall-room will occupy and chose two class representatives for each in order to be the direct informers of their activities. Yuzuru I want you to finish establishing the posters for the public and other schools. Hana you will help me with the management of the teams and of course I want you to be the field responsible on the D-day. All of you."

They each took their paperwork and notes of further information Minora said. Three weeks was short, they were kind of late since Akira had been suspended from the student council due to his altercation with Mugi.

They all ate and chatted about their week ends and rumors of school. They also mentioned the wedding of the two teachers. Hana recoiled a little at the thought. She had to go, of course, but she still didn't know what to wear and who to take as her date. She glanced at Tomoe, who was looking at her. She blushed and shook her head, she was not taking him. He already did enough for her this week end. She wondered who Mugi was going to take, surely some pretty girl. She sighed.

As she got up to walk back to her classroom, she noticed Yuzuru following her.

"What's up?" Hana asked as she smiled to the blond girl.

"Look I don't know what kind of relationship you have with Tomoe, but I hope everything is going fine. And remember: no coming in between with student council duties. And I'm always here if you need advice or anything!" Said Yuzuru cheerfully.

"Yuzuru… we aren't going out."

"Well I don't know the details, but you would have to be blind to not notice he has only eyes for you!"

Hana stayed there as the blond girl trotted away happily. Oh no, she thought, what if he was starting to have feelings for her. Her light spirit was starting to become grey with worry and overthinking all at once. She didn't now Akira had been passing through next to the two girls while they talked, and he was sure reporting back to Mugi. He guessed something had happened, and if they weren't together, it could only be sex.

.

"Look I'm gonna ask her to be my date for the wedding." Mugi said as they both ate their lunches on the roof. Akira lifted his head up to his friend. It had been two days since he had told his friend about the talk between Yuzuru and Hana he had overheard. Mugi had indeed confirmed her had noticed a change in Hana, and his friend could see that he was saddened. They both assumed that Tomoe had taken Hana's virginity.

"What? Even if she's fucking Tomoe?" Asked Akira, bewildered.

"Yeah, I mean I did the same so many times. And on top of that, you heard her say that they weren't going out together. So that's it."

"Dude, Tomoe is really… territorial."

"And so what? She hates being the property of someone, and the I'm not doing anything to her, just asking, she probably will reject the invitation anyway."

Mugi drinkers some water and looked up to the sky. He knew what he had to do now.

"Okay dude, you better kiss her then, cause otherwise he is gonna win her over! I saw them talking at the school entrance this morning, I think she will go over to his house this Friday."

"You sure ?"

"Damn right yeah. Told you, he isn't the kind to stick to one girl. But right now he is doing it, so be careful."

Akira stood up and brushed his uniform from the dust. He looked at his friend.

"Mugi, you been going to the gym? You look taller and broader."

The blond boy chuckled and winked. He sure was taking care of his appearance, before it was to seduce just about any girl, now he only wanted one.

They both headed down to the hallways. Many students were walking around. There was some time left before lunch ended. Akira greeted two of his friends and many girls looked adoringly at the pair of boys walking in the corridor. Yuzuru came up from behind them and scared Akira by jumping on his back. They both laughed and chatted a little while Mugi stood beside them and gave a suspicious look to his friend who ignored it all too well. But what caught Mugi's attention was a dark haired boy passing right past them and entering Mugi's classroom. He was surely going to see Hana.

The blond boy quietly stepped up the door and glance inside the room. Indeed Tomoe was leaning onto Hana's desk as she was writing something in her folder. He said something that made her giggle a little but she regained her composure at once.

"Come on don't be so serious, nobody is watching." Tomoe said to her and he glanced around the empty room.

"Tomoe, stop and go to your classroom, the bell is gonna ring soon." She told him while organizing some papers.

He catched her hand and kissed and bit slightly her index finger. She blushed right up to her ears. What was he doing?

"It's not as if you were moaning all around school Hana." Tomoe laughed and then she pulled her hand back to her chest and frowned at him. He got the message and left nonchalantly. By the door at the front of the classroom.

Mugi was standing at the other door and adopted a casual stance, as if nothing was bugging him in his day. Tomoe looked at him and smirked, sure Mugi wasn't as discreet as he had hoped to be. But the dark haired boy didn't care, he was bolder than his rival, he had an advantage. Hana was leaning more towards him than the blond boy.

Tomoe left with his hands in his pockets and soon he was accosted by multiple fangirls. Mugi looked at him from afar and decided to go inside the classroom. Just as he opened the door he nearly bumped into Hana, who was just in her way out.

She gasped in surprise and blushed slightly since her hand was resting on his chest. She stepped back and mumbled:

"I'm sorry I was just going out quickly since there are a couple of minutes left before the end of lunchtime…"

"No worries!" He said simply and she nodded and started walking again.

"Hana!" He called out after a few seconds of reflection.

"Yes?" She said hurriedly as she turned to him, as if she had been waiting for him to call her. Was that a small and shy smile on her lips?

"Can we walk home together?" He asked and he stared right at her pretty dark eyes and smiled as they widened with joy. He knew that look. It was the look they would give each other when they finally agreed on something, a look of understanding.

She nodded timidly and walked away. Mugi grinned to himself and shrugged when he saw that Akira and Yuzuru were looking at him with raised eyebrows.

.

Mugi was putting his shoes and watched as many students left in groups of four or five. Since it was Wednesday, they finished school earlier and many were probably going to do some karaoke or eat some snacks together. He made sure he hadn't forgotten anything and sat down by the school entry. He was waiting for Hana, she had told him that she had to briefly talk with the rest of the student council to sort out something about money for the spring festival.

As he waited he looked at the sky. It was still very blue. He watched as two lonely clouds slowly drifted away, he smiled again. He had been doing that all afternoon, he was pretty proud of himself, asking her directly to go home together. It wasn't much, but he knew that it would be better for them to talk. And gradually he hoped that they would get closer together.

Mugi heard some chatter coming from the stairs. He first saw Minora teasing Hana about her messy ponytail and then he saw Yuzuru and Akira talking seriously about some paperwork. Then he glared at Tomoe who was also throwing nasty looks at him. But when his eyes fell on Hana again, he forgot all about the rest of the group.

She stopped a little in her steps as she watched him. He glowed, she thought. His hair was slightly waving in the wind, his eyes were sparkly and gosh his smile. His smile made her want to grab her heart in her hands and hand it over to him. She quickly put her shoes on and was about to go to Mugi when Tomoe grabbed her arm. She turned around irritated and surprised at the same time.

"Wanna go home for a bit?" Asked Tomoe defiantly.

"I got plans, sorry." She said and she stepped towards Mugi who had tensed up upon seeing Hana being accosted by Tomoe.

The dark haired girl could feel Tomoe's eyes digging in her back, she could feel it up to her bones, his anger. His ego was damaged, probably, but right now all she could think about as she waved to her friends, was Mugi.

They silently took the street to the right of the school and walked in silence for several blocks. Hana glanced towards him many times, but she knew that he was thinking. She gave him time, she savored his presence next to her. Some cherry blossom petals were falling to the ground, there weren't many left, but they were still pretty. Hana watched them and then stopped in her tracks. Mugi stopped too a couple of steps away.

They looked at each other intently, into their souls. She could feel his loneliness, feel his need, and she wanted him to see hers. Of course she had been temporarily satisfied by Tomoe, but right now all of that seemed blurry. She looked at Mugi as if she was looking at him for the first time.

She remembered they words of goodbye. Back then when it seemed like the most reasonable decision, to stop hurting, cheating and needing each other.

Now they remembered everything, and they realized silently how dumb they were.

Mugi reached out to her and she accompanied his hand to her cheek. He brushed it slowly with his thumb. And she closed her eyes to the feeling, she was in another world, with the wind, trees and his light touch. She opened her eyes again to see his closed. She smiled, he always made her feel like that, like she was precious.

She leaned into his hand and smelled his skin slightly. His scent was the same, and welcoming as always.

"Hana…" he murmured to her. He got closer, leaned towards her. They were close but still their bodies wouldn't touch apart from his hand and her cheek. She could feel his breath on her lips, she wanted to dive forward but was too scared. She wouldn't want him to escape, to run away again. She wanted him right there as he was.

How could a person be so bright? So beautiful? She asked herself as she drowned into his gaze. She felt numb, she felt vibrant and safe. She breathe his name, he sighed at the sound. He liked how it sounded, as if his name was her source of air, as if he was the only thing that could let the vital air got into her lungs. He wanted to crush her into his chest. But his members didn't move. When did she become so purely pretty?

"Come to the wedding with me…"he said.

"I don't want to go there… but if it's with you then I know I will have the strength to do so." She responded with a slight nod. He smiled to her and they started walking again side by side.

Their hands brushed each other many times. They barely did anything to stop them from slightly touching each other, but they didn't try to grab each other either.

They just walked.

Under a deep blue sky, Mugi thought. But his heart felt at peace, as if right now he had managed to do something right. He hadn't been so happy in long time. And he could see by her eyes that she too, had been waiting for that feeling of wholeness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

The thing that struck Hana was how white everything was. Flowers, chairs, petals in the ground, even the sun's light seemed white. She had agreed to meet with Mugi at the entrance of the church, her mom went ahead to greet the rest of the invitees. But the wait was horrible. She had been bumped by at least six people who were distracted with either food or chatting, rather than looking at where their feet were stepping.

Everyone was smiling, talking, commenting on the displays of flowers and tables. Everything was perfect, Akane thought, as she quietly spied from behind a curtain in a corridor. She had yet to make her entrance but she was satisfied with how everything was going for now. She caught a glimpse of the dark haired girl at the entrance, struggling to not be in the way of the people coming in. The bird to be smiled slightly, she really hadn't thought that the girl would come. She looked rather elegant, instead of the usual cute she would hear other students qualify her. Her dress was silk grey and sleek all the way from her corset to the bottom of her feet. It accentuated her feminine curves and naked shoulders. She wore a rather imposing necklace, two rows of white silver pearls gently rested on the creek between neck and shoulders. Her hair were slightly curled and she had minimum makeup on.

Then Akane held her breath, a blond young man had grabbed Hana by the elbow, saving her from being bumped by a man busy with his cellphone. The music teacher had been surprised by the girl's beauty, now she was absolutely shocked by how both of them shone in the entrance. He looked like a prince, with dark tuxedo, hair brushed back, his height and muscular form where put forward in this outfit. He was indeed a man. The strawberry blond woman smiled to herself, she had bed him, a simple memory, but she did feel flattered.

Now she turned back to put her dress on and makeup, she hoped that these two would find their happy wishes and accomplish them.

.

"What are you doing in the entrance you dummy!" Hana had heard a voice comment as she was pulled back by a hand. She landed on a firm chest and looked up at Mugi, he was absolutely beautiful, handsome, sexy, impressive, and the list could go on in her head. She blushed and shouted back:

"Waiting for you, idiot!"

She stepped back and brushed her dress down. The blond young man devoured her with his eyes. He couldn't believe how much a simple and elegant dress could make him want to just unzip it, and savor her naked body. He glanced to the bar and decided it was time to move otherwise he would gladly take her away from here and actually follow his less than saint thoughts.

Hana rested her hand on his arm as they both walked to the buffet and bar. There were so many dishes for the entrance and snacks to chose from.

Mugi grabbed them two glasses of champagne and smiled at her slightly frowned expression.

"Well I figured since we are now at the wedding of our first live interests we might as well get drunk to make it fun." He explained and choked a giggle as she sipped all of the liquid in her glass at once and asked for another one.

"Maybe you are right, we could then get so drunk to have the guts to stand up and walk out of here in the middle of the ceremony." Hana laughed and they then both grabbed some snacks from the display.

They both walked around the hall and observed the crowd in silence. Kanai-Sensei was nowhere to be seen, and people were slowly starting to take their places in the seats near the aisle. Hana was nervous about seeing Onii-Chan. She wanted him to at least for today, look at her as the woman she had become. She wanted this day to be a final farewell, so that she could move on properly too.

"He will regret turning you down in the first place once he sees you like this." Murmured her partner as he gently grabbed her hands she was fidgeting

"I'm not sure about that, but you look handsome too." She stated, thanking him silently for the support and compliment he was providing.

"By the way… how are things with Tomoe ?" He asked and he unconsciously squeezed her hand a little as they were heading towards their seats. The young girl was taken aback by his question and blushed.

"He is a nice friend, sometimes a pain though." She replied.

"Good in bed ?" Mugi grumbled, he widened his eyes, realizing he had spoken out loud his most brutal thoughts and worries.

"What is that supposed to mean!" She barked as she pulled her hand back from his and glared at him. She then added, " You shouldn't comment because who knows how many girls you had sex with in these past months! Jerk!"

She was furious and accelerated her pace and sat down. She felt tears welling up in the eyes, she looked at the ceiling, trying to contain hurtful words she wanted to say to him. She breathed and before sitting down, she grabbed a glass of liquor that was on a waitresses tray. She saw Mugi do the same and down his glass in one gulp. If they kept this going, they were really going to end up trashing the place, she thought.

Mugi sat down next to her silently. He was feeling guilty, he did act shamelessly for all this time. But now he was also angry at her, for never reaching for him, for going into the arms of another. Damn he was even angry at the stupid ceremony altogether.

"You shouldn't keep drinking." Hana said bluntly.

"Says the one with rose cheeks from the glasses you finished." He whispered softly into her ears. He knew he was teasing her. But he liked how her breath would slightly be disturbed and then he would drown into her dark eyes eyeing him.

"It was your idea in the first place!" She hissed.

"Then if you are so obedient, why don't I inform you of my next idea?" Hana rolled her eyes at his words and concentrated on her posture. He had a way of getting under her skin. Always making her want more, may it be irritation, happiness, boredom.

"We has agreed to take some distance from each other. Why did we change ?" Hana said.

"We are scums. We never know what we want. We change our opinions, desires. What do you want me to say ?" He answered with a slightly annoyed expression, he never enjoyed talks like this.

"Then tell me what you want right now." Hana ordered with a determined look.

"Gosh Hana I…" He started but he was cut off as the assembly rose for the groom and the priest walking down the aisle.

Hana held her breath, her Onii-Chan was all in white too. He was very good looking, yet she found something different about him. He was nervous. She smiled, she somewhat felt compassionate now, she silently had accepted his fate and now wanted to support him as he had supported her. He couldn't see her but she hoped her thoughts reached him.

Not much after Akane made her entrance and the crowd gasped. She had a huge white Goan that made her look like a princess. Her future husband wanted to just kneel down to her feet and embrace her beauty. Mugi tensed up too. He gulped down hard when he saw the couple jointing hands. He felt a small petite hand wrap around his and he brought Hana a little bit closer to him.

The priest started to speak out the words of union. As they were hidden by the crowd, Hana and Mugi both held hands and stood tall and firm.

This was Kanai-sensei's wish, and Akane's too. They were realizing it. It only was normal to hope for them to find another one too. The young pair remained expressionless throughout all of the ceremony.

After the kiss, everyone cheered. They all went to congratulate the couple. Kanai-Sensei then looked at Hana and Mugi, both slightly afar. There were so many people around that they could only congratulate them from a certain distance. But indeed the now married man was surprised by the young girl's beauty. He also admired how proudly Mugi held her hand. He smiled at both of them and joined his bride.

.

Hana and Mugi walked away from the crowd silently and holding hands. They both grabbed a glass of champagne again and sipped it quickly.

"Well that wasn't that bad." Hana commented and put her glass down. She was about to turn to Mugi when he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a corridor. She struggled to keep up with him and found herself being pushed into a tiny staff room.

"What are you…" She started saying as Mugi locked the door. He then approached her at a quick pace and loosened his bow tie as he came up to her.

"You asked what I wanted, then here I go."

Mugi's eyes told her everything, she wasn't surprised when his lips fell onto hers. Her whole body got engulfed in flames. She felt her skin become electricity and her heart was about to explode. Her chest ached from desire and she wrapped her hands around his neck. His lips were soft yet rough at the same time. His kisses were passionate and hungry, as if he was scared that she might vanish out of thin air. She licked his bottom lip, asking desperately for entry and he granted her it. Their tongues dances together and both of them slightly moaned at the satisfying feeling of kissing each other at last. His hands traveled from her face to her sides and then he rested them onto her lower back, caressing the soft fabric of her dress.

Mugi knew he had to slow the kiss down otherwise he doubted he could control himself any further. But hearing her muted moans and feeling her body press up to his, didn't exactly help him try to regain control. He embraced her fully and crushed her to his chest. His lungs were heaving for air, his mind was blank and his body was screaming for more.

Hana swiftly left his lips to direct her kisses to his neck. He sighed and gently stroked her bare arms and shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing them closer. Her knees were weak and she held onto him for dear life. Right now she knew she had it all. And she jerked her head back went he kissed her shoulder. She tensed up as she realized he saw the light bite mark from Tomoe. He raised an eyebrow and looked up to her.

"Is that all he could do?" Mugi asked with anger in his rusty voice. Hana moaned loudly when Mugi slightly lowered the top of her corset to reveal the top of a white and smooth breast. He then dipped down and licked and sucked the tender skin. The kiss mark he was leaving her was his proof of jealousy, of anger. He was a bit rough with her but she didn't mind. She now felt like stripping down for him on the spot and let him mark her all he wanted. Mugi put her dress back in place.

"Could it be that you are jealous?" She asked with a smirk.

"Just possessive." Mugi murmured with a smile and kissed her again. They both languidly traveled each other's lips and sighed with pleasure while caressing their bodies.

Mugi knew he was going to have to put all of this to a stop, his trousers were feeling way to small right now and he recognized her eyes dark with desire, making him want to satisfy all of her needs.

He stepped back and held her close to him. He kissed her forehead, wondering how long it took him to really see her for who she was, instead of imagining Akane. He now only could see her, feel her, need her more. He wanted to shout at her for having been with Tomoe. But now he could only forgive her.

"Don't kiss him again, don't go to his house again, just come to me." He asked almost pleadingly as he grabbed her chin to raise her head up for their eyes to meet.

"Well I ask you the same then. Cause last time you wanted me to date you seriously, you ended up in the sheets of your crush. How come I'm always the one being alone in the end ?" She spit and walked past him.

"Hana!" He stopped her and turned her around, "I'm not letting you go. And trust me you know as well as I do that we can't be apart."

She shook her head and left the room, confused more than ever. It hurt, to be back with him somehow, it brought back memories, both happy and painful. She loved him. She loved him so much it hurt every time she remembered how badly they could harm each other. But she wanted him. She realized that as she stopped dead in her tracks.

Mugi was just closing the door of the staff room and walking down the corridor when he saw her coming back. She had tears in her eyes and her cheeks were flushed. He opened his arms in an embrace and let her dive into it. He kissed her again, knowing all too well she was battling with her thoughts. But he didn't want her to think. He wanted her to stay there and feel.

"Be mine." He said to her as he cradled her face in his big hands.

Tears fell down her cheeks, her beautiful eyes were a pain to look at, all her emotions were stuck in them and he wanted to cry out all of the pain he was feeling in his chest too.

"I already was."

.

The week end had passed swiftly. Hana had had time to rest and think. Maybe overthink a lot too. But she found herself touching her lips lightly, to remember how it felt to be kissed by Mugi.

Hana was now going up the stairs of the main building of the school. Minora had asked her to leave some paper for the festival in the student council room, so she was headed there but the ascension seemed endless. She sighed when she opened the door, she would've liked to enjoy her break and maybe get a chance to talk to Mugi. She had seen him in class but they had only been able to glance at each other and smile. Studying was important, always.

"Well hello there." Someone purred behind her and the hair at the back of her neck made her shiver as she tensed up. She put the stack of paper on the table, trying to resist the temptation to spin around and face Tomoe.

"Now I understand why Minora was so pushy about me bringing the papers here." Hana commented as she leaned on the edge of the table and crossed her arms in front of her chest, hoping it would somehow send a message.

There was a wall between them, well at least in her mind.

"How was the wedding ?" Tomoe asked as he circled the table to come to her, he did it slowly, as if strategically.

"Good, a nice ceremony. A bit long for my taste, but good otherwise." She answered.

"How about Mugi?"

"What about him?" She said with a monotone voice while her heart skipped a beat at the name.

"Well don't you think he is trying to win you back ?" Tomoe suggested and he stood firmly in front of her with all his height.

"I don't think he is trying." He already won, she thought instead. But that was a detail Tomoe didn't need to know. He eyed her carefully, he didn't like it when girls grew too sassy, or too rebellious. He liked how fiesty she was, but her tone was aggressive, more than usual.

"You didn't call me this week end…" he murmured as he stroked a strand of hair and pushed it behind her ear, exposing her neck.

"I didn't feel like it." She shrugged and the strand of hair fell again.

Tomoe knew something was up, but she wasn't the cooperative type. She made him crazy, right now the only thing he wanted was to spread her legs open and make her moan.

The dark haired man pressed up closer to her and felt her tense up. He layed his palm on the table next to her side.

"How about this week end?" He asked in her ear.

Shivers ran through her, not necessarily because of pleasure, she was just remembering how she had shamelessly given herself to him. She now felt vulnerable, and she hated it.

"I already have plans."

"Do you?"

"None of your business."

"He fucked you didn't he?"

Her hand pushed his chest with all her strength, and he was surprised by her sudden action. He had done it on purpose, hitting a sensitive subject. He knew it wasn't true, but he was glad his provocation worked.

"Fine, let's not get ahead of ourselves. You guys a couple now? So fast? Damn, I knew you liked taking your own decisions, but I didn't think you were the kind to make hasty ones." He chuckled and she was already heading to the door.

The boy caught her arm and stopped her.

"You might regret this." He warned, and she shot him a glare.

"Who knows." She barked and stormed out of the room just as the bell rang. She felt Tomoe's steps behind her, his class wasn't on the same floor, yet he was following her as the corridors slowly emptied themselves.

She saw some of the last students get inside her class, she caught a glimpse of Mugi chatting with a mate of his. She was about to smile to him when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and was quick enough to jerk her head back to avoid Tomoe's kiss. His lips landed on her cheek but his smirk was there nonetheless.

Haba gasped with indignation and he saw Mugi's hands balling up in fists. She shook her head slightly and tried to soothe him from afar as Tomoe continued to walk down the corridor.

"Well played mate!" He said to Mugi as he passed in front of him.

The young girl was already resting a hand on the blond man's arm, just in case. They both followed their peers in the classroom and sat down.

Hana glanced out the window, it was windy outside, a little bit like the mood in the corridors. She sighed, she knew Tomoe had a big ego, but for him to be so irritating. She now felt like going back in time and never ever going to his house. She could only blame herself, of course, but how was she supposed to know he would exaggerate things like this. Everyone knew him for being possessive with his toys, but she wasn't like the other girls.

Hana heard a rustle on her table. She glanced and saw a piece of paper.

She looked at Mugi and he blinked his eyes discreetly. She oponed the paper and read with a palpitating heart.

"Saturday pick you up at 19h."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** _Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I have been busy with exams lately, it was a real pain!_

 _But now it's finally over!_

 _Thank you because some reviews from_ _ **KUKURI**_ _and_ _ **HayaaShigure-kin**_ _really motivated me (thank you for real) and made my day so here goes chapter 10, hope you enjoy!_

 **Chapter 10:**

"Mugi please…" Hana whispered in his ear while he was teasing her by biting her neck slowly, trying not to take off her shirt too quickly. He smiled at her and then decided that kissing her was probably the best option to keep her quiet since her words turned him on so much. But her muffled moans still sent chills all across his body.

He pushed himself up from her and admired how beautiful she was, her hair in a real mess and her cheeks glowing with a pink shade. Her eyes were semi open and her lips formed a heart shape while her heated breathes escaped them. He couldn't take it anymore. He had tried to wait damn he had, but this was too much. She was perfect, right there laid down on the hotel room's floor.

His fingers gently traced the curve of her neck and he looked at her lovingly, he then took of his shirt, and sighed when her fingers caressed his body. His muscular form was like honey to her, she kissed his shoulders, his hands, his neck, every parcel of skin she could. And then he sat her down on the edge of the bed and knelt in from of her.

"Close you eyes. This time I will make sure you won't feel an inch of pain." Mugi said against her skin, as he was unbuttoning her shirt slowly.

.

Hana's mom was brushing her hair and trying to braid it in a natural yet elegant way. The young girl had told her about her date and her mom had been so overjoyed that she even wondered if it had been a good decision in the first place. Mugi and her were dating again, and this time it wasn't with hidden intentions or substitution, so she figured she should announce it to her mom.

But the young girl was growing more and more nervous, it was somehow special. And she had been so happy when he had slipped that note to her. She wasn't worried about Tomoe anymore, he was soon going to get the message if that was what it took. Yes, she had concented to some erotic actions with him in the past weeks. Yes, Tomoe is good looking, he could satisfy her. But no, her heart belonged to Mugi and that's all that mattered.

"You look lovely now! You should put a dress, the light blue one is cute!" Exclaimed her mother as she rushed to the closet. She pulled out the dress she was talking about and presented it to her less than ethousiastic daughter.

"Mom… I was gonna put something more… casual." Said Hana hesitantly while eyeing the dress.

"But Mugi was the handsome boy that went with you at the wedding right? You better dress well, otherwise he will get snatched away!"

"Mom please… I'm already unconfident, don't make it worse."

Hana crossed her arms in from of her chest, she believed she wasn't ugly, but she never managed to understand how a girl could have pure confidence in her looks, like Akane. Her mother approached her but holding a different outfit in her hand now.

Hana smiled at her mom, the grey v-neck shirt was a little tight so it highlighted her curves and the light jeans gave a more casual look. Hana grimaced at the heels her mom was presenting her, but she had to admit that they would make her legs look longer. Mugi has grown, so she wasn't going to end up being taller than him that was a certainty.

"I can't believe this! Your first date! My Hanabi is becoming an adult!" Her mom exclaimed while jumping around in the living room, waiting for the young man to come pick up her daughter.

"Mom! Please calm down! I will have a heart attack otherwise!"

"Hana, remember to act natural, don't be scared, follow you heart! Oh my, but what a handsome man he was if I remember well."

Hana was bright red and her head twisted itself towards the door as they both heard knocks on the door. Both women rushed to the door and tried to be the first to open.

"Hello! I am Hanabi's mother, nice to meet you! My, my! You are even more handsome than in my memory, good catch Hana!" Her mom said with joy as she grabbed Mugi's hand and shook it.

Hana was sure she was going to faint. She had lost the race to the door, and that was her punishment. Mugi was smiling awkwardly at first but now he laughed straight out loud as he observed the reaction of his girlfriend.

"Very nice to meet you too! I'm the lucky one since your daughter has such an outstanding personality and beauty all the same." Mugi stated as he bowed slightly.

"Look at how well mannered he is too!" Hana's mom was literally enchanted by the blond young man and she grinned broadly.

"Well mom, now we will be on our way so don't worry! Byebye!"

"Hana! Are you still going to Minora's to sleep over tonight?" Her mom asked as they were both right about to head out.

"Yes yes! That's why I'm taking my bag, see you!"

She grabbed Mugi's arm and pulled him out of the house and into the street as fast as she could, escaping the adoring gaze from her mother.

Mugi giggled non-stop until she finally stopped rushing.

"Gosh your mom is cute." He joked.

"Shh, our date could've ended up being a cleaning the house date because of her!"

Then Mugi grabbed her hand and turned her around to face him. She was beautiful. He loved the slight changes she made in her outfit, yet she still looked like herself.

"How can you be so perfect?" He murmured as he bowed to kiss her.

The kiss was like a small feather brushing her lips, it woke a thousand fireworks in her belly and she gasped slightly at the smooth and gentle touch.

Mugi felt chills run down his spine and he placed his hands on both sides of her cheeks, cupping her face to be turned more towards him. He lingered his tongue on hers, slowly enjoying the mix of their breathes and smalls sighs.

Hana felt like she was literally falling, she didn't even need to become an astronaut in order to feel what it was like to float in the air with nothing else than the sensation of warmth and butterflies in your belly. She grabbed his collar and pulled him even closer, she felt him smile against her lips (probably one of those killer smirks) and she pressed her chest against his. That move, as small as it was, was enough to change the atmosphere by several degrees.

His hands roughly grabbed her lower back and he groaned in frustration as he felt like she wasn't close enough. They were two figures, trying to melt desperately into one.

"Mugi… if people cross by the street…" Hana murmured in between two kisses, she was out of breath.

"Let's give them a show." He joked and kissed her forehead instead and grabbed her hand.

She was blushing all up to her ears, and as composed as he was trying to look, she knew he was as disturbed as she was. This was way too hot, and just a single kiss, she thought.

"You know I have been thinking…" Mugi started, as they stopped to wait for the light to turn green, granting them safe passage across the street.

"What is it?" Hana asked, she could feel hesitation in his voice, she squeezed his hand, they always prioritized communicating, and she didn't want any more misunderstandings between them.

"Well you know I've been thinking about you know…" Mugi glanced worringly at her and seeing her confused look he blurted: " maybe we should take it slow this time… about sex and such, cause don't get me wrong, I want to hold you of course. But I don't want to hurt you, and I want this time to be good, I don't want the same foolish mistakes I made to repeat themselves. I don't want to rush. I just don't want to lose you this time. I know it's weird since I look fired up all the time, but I'm trying, really, to just be there for you. And yeah, I just wanted to know what you thought about it and yeah…"

He had been looking down at his feet the whole time, clenching their hands together without realizing it. Then he felt a smooth hand on his cheek, he looked up and saw the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. She had some tears in her eyes, he could see it. But she looked to happy, so free, so bright, and he didn't want that to change.

"Mugi… thank you. Don't worry, this time it's different, we'll take it slow. It was our fault, and at the same time it wasn't. But now it's different. This time I know you are the one I love."

He smiled back and kissed her forehead, he pressed his lips on her skin both hardly and gently.

They both never noticed the light had turned green, and that people had long finished to cross the street.

.

"Young Master, it appears she is now on a date with a young man named Mugi, he goes to your school too. Shall I proceed to more researches?" Said the old man as he bowed to the figure leaning against the frame of the window.

"No that's will be all Master Jiru, thank you. Call one of my contacts, preferably dark hair and thin frame."

The butler retired from the room and closed the door, leaving a young man with long hair alone in the darkness of his thoughts. He sighed and clenched his fists. He turned around and looked at the bed. He remembered it all. It was as if she was still there, tangled in his sheets and sleeping. She had been an angel, a broken one, and now she seemed to be flying again.

He hated himself for many things. Firstly for feeling like he lost a nice toy, he had many, but he was particularly upset with that one. Second, he hated himself for having let himself get attached, because she wasn't a toy anymore, she was a girl, a girl he had wanted to protect in a way. He had wanted her to feel safe, like she wasn't rushed into anything. He hated himself for not having been selfish.

But what he hated the most right this instant, was that he didn't want to be selfish, otherwise he would listen to his soul. His soul screaming to him that he had to bring that angel down to the ground. No matter how, he had to shoot it down.

.

Mugi had noticed how people had glanced at the both of them on their way to the café, they had murmured things like: what a pretty couple they are, how handsome they both are etc… He remembered that nearly a year ago he would've felt ashamed, because they were far from a real couple, but right now he felt proud, he wanted the whole world to see them just like this, hand in hand.

They entered a nice, cosy looking café and sat down at a table near the window. It was sunny, yet a little cloudy, but even if it had rained, just having the blond young man in front of her was enough for her to feel like she was right under the sunlight. He made her hot and fuzzy whenever he carrassed her. Just like right now as his fingers traced the lines in the palm of her hand.

"I'll be taking a piece of apple cake and a latte please. What about you Hana?"

She jumped a little and blushed, she had been staring at him, she mumbled her order (practically picking out whatever she read first) and then frowned a little as she caught the envious gaze of the waitress.

Mugi giggled and they proceeded to chatting. It had been a long time, too long since they both had felt like feathers.

"Gosh I can't believe they actually make you do that in the student council." Mugi laughed as she told him about her run about a to distribute paperwork.

"Well I can't believe that you have to basically sweat your legs off in track team."

"Funny how we both joined those things just to avoid each other, but hey, in the end, there is a kind of colateral beauty in it right?"

Hana raised her eyebrows, she had never thought about it in that way, but he was right. She had made new friends, found responsibilities, they both had grown.

"Maybe those changes actually made us less blind, and more ready." She said and he nodded.

"How about college? Do you know where you will go?"

"I'm not sure yet, but let's not worry about that, we still have the rest of the year to decide for our future." Hana smiled and he nodded again.

"Did you really want a vanilla ice cake, wasn't it that you didn't like vanilla?" Mugi asked as he watched their orders arrive.

"Oh no…" she blushed again as she stared down at her order being placed in front of her.

She glanced at Mugi, he looked like he was enjoying himself, watching her try to hide her embarrassment.

"We can switch if you want."

She didn't even get the opportunity to argue, he had already taken her plate. She slurped down her iced tea, at least that one was a good call.

"So what about Tomoe?"

She stopped slurping all of a sudden.

"What about him?"

"Well what will you do about him still clinging to you?"

"What would you like me to do?"

Mugi sighed and leaned forward:

"Look I hate his guts, I'm speaking bluntly. But I have no say in your past actions cause I am not a good example. I trust you, I trust you will deal with this your own way."

She felt a surge of warmth all trough her, he trusted her, and that was something they had often taken for granted, they both made so much mistakes.

"I don't want to hurt anyone, but I'm willing to hurt whoever I have to in order to keep you."

"I know tiger."

She laughed slightly and gazed into his golden eyes again. Indeed, this time it was different.

.

Tomoe was lighting his cigarette as the girl in front of him stripped out of her clothes. Her underwear was bright blue, too bright for his taste. She walked towards him, swaying her hips like a model on the runway. She had model legs, he thought. She straddled him and tilted her head to kiss his chest. His breathing didn't accelerate, his skin felt dull, he could only feel the burn of the smoke in his throat.

The girl's lips went down his belly and soon her hands carressed his not so hard groin. The girl did notice it, and did her best to grind onto him as sexily as she could. But there was no way she could possibly understand that he didn't want her, his body was there, but not his self. He caressed her hair, and pictures Hana, how were hair had tangled in his fingers as she had aches her back. Suddenly his hips jerked up.

Yes, now he was feeling alive. But he has already sorted his thoughts out. No girl had ever resisted him, and this one had enchanted him, he was going to bring out the big guns, and shooting down a blond jerk or two was easy.

He grabbed the girl's hips and pushed her off of him. He stood up and grabbed his shirt.

"You know the way out." He mumbled to her and he nearly ran out.

As Master Jiru gave him his coat, he tried to think of ways to start a conversation, she wasn't going to be alone. But damn he was going to find a way. He didn't know the procedure of romantic talking or anything, he never had t seduce anybody. But something he did know worked with her, was the language of the body. No raping of course, he was a decent boy after all. But he wanted to remind her how it felt, how it felt to be back in arms that felt no strain of flying.

His ride was there for him, as always, and it's flashy green color contrasted with the grey pavement. As he positioned himself behind the wheel he gently carressed the leather of the wheel. Smoothly, he appreciated the cool sensation of contact between the material and his skin. Driving soothed him, it always did. He had gotten this car out of an angry impulsion, threatening to run away if his parents didn't pay for one. And his dad did. And there she was now, his only friend.

Tomoe smirked to himself as he turned the engine on, making the motor roar with fury. Was he thinking affectionately of a car?

But that car suddenly calmed him down enough to make him realize, as he drived over to the city center, that now he felt very much like a coward. What would he even say? One glance from her beautiful eyes and he would be frozen. He didn't give a fuck about Mugi, he could try and pick up a fight, beat the hell out of him, it didn't scare him. What he was scared was of the moist hands he got when she looked at him, the numbness in his throat when the words don't come out. He was terrified.

That fear is the reason why, when he saw his angel accompanied by a blond angel, walking hand in hand, he realized he wasn't going to get out from his car. He didn't have the guts. He just looked at her, at how their steps looked like they weren't even touching the ground. He could see her cheeks slightly pink, it was starting to get cold, night was falling. And even if the city was slowly being ingulfed in darkness, they both shown.

Then she lifted her head up and his heart stopped. She had recognized the car, and Mugi's face indicated that he too had noticed it. The angels had stopped.

It was as if she could see right through the tinted glass of the window, as if she could dig her gaze into his. He noticed how bright they both were. So bright he wanted to cover his eyes. The engine roared again.

How can you shoot when the light is in your eyes?

.

"What was he doing here?" Mugi calmly asked.

"Do I look like I know?" She responded bluntly. She didn't notice that her answer was dryer than she had meant. But that car. That car triggered something. Guilt? Anger? Regret? Relief? Frustration? Embarrassment?

Hana had seen it as first by the corner of her eyes. But then she had recognized it, how can you miss a bright green race car in the middle of the street? And she knew he was there. Her first impulse had been to be irritated, Tomoe was really that desperate? Or that possessive?

But then she remembered that feeling, that she had felt herself, that will to chase after what you know very well is already far away. And that's when she felt guilt, for being the reason he became a victim.

How he had kissed her,held her, talked to her. Maybe she was really trash, for feeding herself of his attention, his body, his being. What was wrong with her? Had she even had a proper talk with him? In the end she barely knew him, what if she ended up hurting not a playboy, but some kind of a friend?

"Hana, are you even listening to me?!" Mugi waved a hand in front of her face.

"Yes! I'm sorry! No, I wasn't… I just got lost."

"What you want to hop into his car now?"

"Mugi! How could you say that you idiot!" She exclaimed as she grabbed his hand again, they hadn't even noticed they had let go of each other.

"Whatever lets go."

He started walking, and she could feel it again. A feeling of both emptiness, rage and guilt. Mugi was both complicated and yet simple. He expected certain things from her, from both of them, but they were both scared of committing mistakes. He also didn't want anything special, just to be together. And that's what she wanted the most too, her thoughts had just made her space out for absolutely no reason.

She rushed after Mugi and hugged him from behind. She pushed him into a corner of the street, in a junction with a small alley. They both stayed still.

"Idiot." She said.

"You idiot." He answered and he turned around. Hana noticed that he didn't look angry now, just maybe tired? Or powerless?

She raised herself on her tiptoes and kissed him. It was a small peck, but then another came. And another. And that was enough for his arms to wrap around her and for her to press herself against him.

Mugi wanted to devour her whole, he transmitted that frustration in every one of his kisses, and indeed she was responding with as much passion as he was. Then his heart skipped a beat when her hands went under his shirt, carressing the broad frame of his back. He touché were light at first, but then they became more pressing for contact.

He cupped her ass and pressed them together, not worrying about her feeling his hardness against her. She gasped and he swallowed a small moan.

"What about taking it slow?" Hana joked with a raised eyebrow, "You sure you can do that to yourself Mugi?"

He looked at her, and of course he understood her. Damn he did, he knew he had to reason, but her dark eyes filled with desire made him want to sail the oceans back to her body.

"Fuck that shit."

.

The door slammed the wall as they both shut it. Mugi was sweating from the run, Hana was typing a message to her friend and asking for cover. That is how, after a fair run looking for the closest hotel, they ended up lying down on the floor of the hotel room. Both were out of breath. They had ran way too fast. This moment seemed quite comical, both too tired to even move closer to each other.

They giggled and rested, right there, while talking about the possible comments of the secretary staff and the passerbies in the streets. They must have looked like a crazy couple. But they didn't care, not even one bit.

"That old lady probably thought that we were hormonally unstable!"

"Or that one probably imagined that someone had died!"

Laughter and deep breathes were the only sounds in the room. After, there was silence.

"I want to kiss you again." Mugi whispered.

Hana rolled over and caressed his cheek.

"Kiss me."

He obeyed to the gentle order and kissed her on her cheek, he smirked at her slightly frowned forehead. Then he kissed her nose, her other cheek, her chin, her closed eyes. He squeezed her against him, as if she was going to disappear in a second. He closed his eyes, scared to open them again and not seeing her there.

"Mugi, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just want you to be here with me. I want you to forget about him, about Kanai-sensei too. I want you to forget about it all. How selfish am I?"

"I want that too. But hey, scums and selfish people stick together don't they?"

He smiled and leaned in again, this time he kissed her right on her lips. He was gentle at first but then decided that she deserved to feel pleasure, to feel the best sensations that could be felt.

He kissed her neck gently and teased her while carressing her thights, whisking that her jean disappeared. He shivered when her hands carressed his chest underneath his shirt and he groaned when she moraines her name as he rolled over her.

His movements were slow, were precise, were gentle. He carressed her all over, making her shiver.

"Mugi…please…" she murmured tremblind. His torture was too much for her, his kisses on her neck, his playful bites. She wanted him against her, without their heavy clothes.

He rose above her and just stared. This was the ost beautiful creature. But now only a natural human pulsion wanted him to strip her off her clothes, and to admire her beauty at its purest state. So he first started with his own shirt and gasped as her hands attacked him, claiming him hers. She felt like his skin was fire, a fire she wanted to feel over her entire body too.

He picked her up and placed her gently on the edge of the bed, he kneeled down calmly and steadily. He looked into her eyes.

"Close you eyes. This time I will make sure you won't feel an inch of pain." He whispered and his long fingers gently started unbuttoning her shirt. The soft fabric slid down her shoulders and shivers ran through her.

Hana unclasped her bra, and it surprised him for her to take such a quick initiative. Usually she would be very shy about her breasts. But even with her eyes closed, even as she could feel his gaze lick her skin, she felt strong and desired. His hands cupped her breast, she moaned and then covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"Don't. I love your voice, let me hear it." He murmured against her now erect nipples. Then he kissed them, licked them, played with the slightly. All of those creating sof moans from her mouth.

Mugi started to unbuckle her jeans and pushed her back gently. Her white skin contrasting with the dark fabric of the bed. Gosh he wanted her, he wanted her right now.

Hana helped him slid off her jeans and she groaned in pleasure as his hand went inside her panties and touched her gently. She spread her legs more, and opened her eyes to dive her look into his. He was flustered, and as excited as she was.

"Mugi…"she whispered as his cheeks turned even more pink.

His fingers slid into her and she cried his name again, her back arched into his chest and she pressed his neck against her neck.

"Gosh!" Hana moaned again as he slid another finger inside her, while his thumb still rubbed in circles at her exterior. He was slowly bringing her to an edge, even after than she had ever imagined possible.

Then his lips went down her belly, slowly, erotically. And her breathes hitched more and more as he came closer to her center and he slid her panties down her legs. He nestled himself in the middle of her thighs. He bore his eyes into hers and kissed her.

Her hands clenched onto the bed and her head was thrown back by a convulsion. She had had two seconds of embarrassment, but now is was all gone. All she could feel was the warmth of his mouth, licked her and the sensation of his fingers inside her.

His tongue carressed her as nobody ever before had. He moans had become uncontrollable and her hips grinder onto his mouth, trying to calm the fire building inside her.

She wanted him to feel the same pleasure, she did, but he wouldn't let her.

"Mugi! Let me, please!"

He rose onto his forearms and approached her face.

"What?"

She pushed him down and unbuckled his jeans. He was caught of guard and had no time to react when she freed him from his tight jeans. He got slightly embarrassed at how hard he was, but she seemed to be rather satisfied. They both smiled again. But his smile turned into a dazed expression of pleasure and his mouth forme an O as her hands wrapped around him. He tried to caress her breasts, to still let her have pleasure, but she quicker her pace and he felt her breath into his tip. His hips jerked up and with abs tensed at the newfound sensation. He groaned and rushed a hand into her hair. His head was going to be blank soon for sure, but he wouldn't let that happen until she would climax.

He made her come back to his face and fingered her again, a bit more roughly, but by her moans he could guess she wasn't against it.

"Mugi I want you…" she whispered and he kissed her breast again, enjoying how her chest heaved against his mouth.

He stood up to grab a condom. And as he put it on he admired her. How her neck showed kiss marks, how her breasts were firmly pointing towards him.

Damn he wanted her to shout his name, to forget her own.

"Are you sure?" Mugi asked again as he went back to the bed, each step making his insides burn even more.

"Make love to me."

And those words lost him. He settled in the middle of her, touched her gently with his member, and made sure she was wet enough.

"Please! I can't take this anymore…" she complained as her whole body jerked by a wave for pleasure.

He wanted to maintain control, but she shook her head, both of the knowing that they had to let loose of their fears.

He slid into her and their world shattered. Her hands barely could hold his shoulders. Waves of pleasure, of fullness came after a second of pain. But this time she wasn't scared. All she could feel was the hotness in her core. Mugi groaned as he started moving.

They both became rougher, more needing, hungrier. Her legs wrapped around him, his hands cupped her arse to join them closer, her head tilted back and his rested on her shoulder. Their motions were rapid, tensed with desire and full of passion.

"More!" Hana moaned and he started pounding into her faster,deeper, he could feel her become even more right around him.

They both held each other more firmly, he watched her fall apart as her climax hit her like a wave hit the sand. That sight made him lose all control, all notion, and he too was swelled by pleasure.

They became top figures, as one, and both holding onto each other tightly. Out of fear that the other might slight away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note:** _okay so I tried writing this as soon as possible, I'm sorry that the last chapter had some mistakes, I was so caught up in the story and wanted to post it as soon as it was done, forget to proof read it carefully. Anyway here is the rest of the story._

 **Chapter 11:**

Hana awoke first, early risers usually get the first privilege of watching their partner sleep and still sway in the waves of their dreams, and that's what she got to do. She admired his locks, his lips and his chest rising and falling. She tried not to move too much, she was still both tangled in his arms and sheets that any slight move could jerk him awake. She could hear rain tapping on the hotel room's windows. She relaxed at the sound, her mom wasn't going to expect her to come back home until the weather got better. She felt a little bad for lying, but teenagers are know to have some secrets right?

She looked at her lover again. Lover. She smiled at that thought. Indeed now they were truly lovers, partners, a couple. How long had it taken them? More than a year, to finally find each other again. She scooted a little closer, closer to his warmth and soothing scent. Now she wasn't going to let go. Especially not after discovering how well they matched, even at sex. She had never felt such pleasure, or even know that it was possible to feel so much.

Mugi stirred a little in his sleep, but didn't wake up. Although, she felt another part of him waking up. She blushed as his member hardened right there between her legs. She wanted to laugh, wanted to wake him up and proceed to a second round. But at the same time, he looked to peacefully (yet naughty apparently). She kissed his lips, slowly, she tightened her legs a little and sighed at the pressure at her core. Gosh when had she become so hungry of him?

"Mmm" Mugi stirred again and she could see that he was slowly rising out from the land of dreams. Only to awaken to a very flustered Hana and with her body almost straddling his and soft moans escaping her lips.

"Well hello." He said as he kissed her and grabbed her waist to press her closer, making him tense with pleasure.

"Did you sleep well?" And that was a genuine question from her as she but his neck slightly.

"I think you know the answer."

They kissed and Hana's hand lazily reached for a condom on the table near their bed. They were still half asleep and yet their instincts made it clear that they had only one goal at the moment. Mugi put the condom on and this time he just enjoyed the view as she slightly lifted herself up from him. She was already wet, probably by her on stimulation with him while he was still asleep. He smirked a little but his face became serious again when he saw her guide his member inside her. His whole body tensed, he felt as if the air had been sucked out from his lugs.

"Shit." He groaned, he felt as if he was going to cum already. Just by the fact of being reunited with her, but gosh he would've preferred to die and go to hell than not satisfy her first.

His hands gripped her ass and pushed her down into him roughly, she cried in pleasure and rode him with much more aggressiveness. He watched her chest rise and fall, her stomach was plain and her back arched in a beautiful curve. She seemed completely lost in her actions. He pounded into her more roughly, he caresses her nipples and touched her clit in circular motion in order to make her climax earlier because he knew he wasn't going to hold on for much longer.

"Mugi!" She screamed as she started to shake and her hips jerked and jerked in an unsteady rhythm, he felt his member become even more hard and his pushes were now harder and deeper. They both screamed in pleasure as her wave hit her, and therefore provoking his fall in the pits of pleasure. Her body continued to ride him, as she convulsed at several waves of sensations making her body shiver. She gasped several times and her eyes were semi closed as she tried to hold onto the beautiful feeling that she felt. Mugi too was at a loss, his hands barely managed to still guide her onto his hips. He gave up and brought her to his chest, he embraced her strongly and his chest heaved for more air.

"I love you." He heard her whisper against his pectoral.

"Me more. So much more."

"Are you picking up a fight?" She joked and he kissed her forehead that was slightly glowing with sweat.

"I sure feel awake right now." He laughed and she giggled too.

"Do you? I didn't notice. I thought that was only your unconscious self acting."

"Then my unconscious self seems to like you… a lot. So much I don't know how I'm gonna manage to go to school and not make you mine right on the spot."

"Really? Are you that much of a risk taker?" She raised her eyebrow with a diabolical smile at the corner of her lips.

"How about we try?"

"Deal."

Mugi looked at her with a surprised expression.

"That was quick! Fine then, I'll be looking forward to it!" He exclaimed and she hugged him more.

"What do you think people will say?" She asked.

"Probably bullshit. Who cares."

She nodded and closed her eyes, not her body felt exhausted, too much work out right now. She smiled and enjoyed the company of the man she loved.

.

Monday came faster than she had expected. After spending the morning at the hotel they both had headed home separately as her mom would've been more than suspicious if Mugi had brought her back home. She would've like to spend more time with him, but they still had to study and make sure they remained top students. Hana sighed as she walked across the playground of the school. She hadn't seen him yet, but she felt butterflies at the thought.

"HANABI!" She heard an angry voice shout from behind her. She recognized a really angry Minora walking up to her. The young girl grabbed her arm and rushed her inside the main building and up the stairs to the student council room. Hana was shaken all over and had failed to realize Ecchan was there too.

"I had to cover for you! Gosh first date and already sex?! Hana! Do you realize what would've happened if you mom had found out!" Minora started her lecture and Hana giggled slightly.

"Not funny! Come on! Now tell me all about it!"

Ecchan rolled her eyes, the girly personality of the student council's president came back to the surface in less than two seconds.

"Well… yeah we did it." Simply said Hana.

"And?"

"Well the rest is not really suited for children." Hana declared and she avoided a ball of paper that was thrown at her by her friend.

"What's the heck! I nearly got murdered because of you and now this!"

"What?"

Ecchan sighed and pressed her shoulder and Minora stepped back.

"Okay so when you didn't show up at her house and didn't answer your phone she went looking all around for you, nearly got hit by a car but was saved by yours truly. End of story." Quickly explained Ecchan.

"You missed the dramatic mood !" Minora complained.

"I'm sorry I really am! It's just that I was caught up in the moment…" said Hana with really worry in her voice.

"Yeah we figured that later." Laughed Minora.

"Well it wasn't that bad, I got to know Minora here a little better after that." Stated Ecchan and Hana was pleasantly surprised by seeing that her two friends were now friends too.

"Okay well anyway class will start and this is a room reserved for student council members, sorry not sorry, see ya later!" Minora joked as they all headed out of the room to go to class.

The three of them laughed and chatted happily. They separated as they got to their classrooms, and Hana froze as she entered hers. Mugi was talking to Akira and they both laughed at a joke. His back shook a little and her hands felt draw to it, she wanted to feel his muscles under her palms as he would press onto her chest. She wanted to feel him again.

She brushed past him and greeted him gently with a smile. She could definitely recognized want and desire as he looked at her. She could almost feel his gaze undressing her. She grinned even more and sat down, making sure her skirt revealed her thighs rather pleasantly to him. His ears turned reddish and he sat down abruptly. He smirked at her and shook his head. He grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled some words on it.

 _Rooftop. Lunch break_.

.

Hana was humming as she walked out of the classroom. She had to tell Minora that she wasn't going to eat lunch with all of them. She would finish the last of the instruction sheets for the classroom representatives once she was back home. Right now all she wanted was to feel Mugi's arms around her. She wanted their warmth. She continued her path into a separated corridor, leading to the stairs of the rooftop. She she walked past the janitor's room she heard a muffled cry. She stopped in her tracks and waited in silence. Was someone crying? She waited and since nothing came again, she resumed to her walking.

"Ah!"

Hana turned around, nope, that wasn't someone crying for sure! Her student council member mode got activated and she sprung to the door.

"Hey! You are not allowed to have some… activities of that sort on school ground!" She tried to open the door but it didn't.

"I repeat! You will be severely punished! You are not permitted to do foul things on school grounds!"

"What about what you did?" Said a voice as the door opened all of a sudden.

The young girl froze. Tomoe was eyeing her with an angry gaze. His shirt was open, his trousers were on and his belt unbuckled. Hana then glanced at the young lady trying to hide behind his back. She was pretty that's for sure, but kind of pathetic as she tried to put her bra back in place.

"Tomoe you…" she started but his finger paused on her lips, cutting her in her speech.

"Let's get straight to the point. You will not say a word. Otherwise I will tell about what we did too on school grounds as you say. And also, you were heading for the roof right? Knowing rooftop is finished to students. Probably going to see Mugi? Doing foul things is forbidden too, isn't it?"

Sh clenched her fists, rage was filling her up. Not only that, she was annoyed by the dirty glare from the girl behind him, mocking Hana as she was left without words to talk back.

"We have a deal then?" Tomoe whispered near her lips while smirking.

"Just get the hell out of my sight." She groaned and turned around.

She heard the girl's shoes click on the floor as she ran away. But she didn't hear Tomoe's footsteps leaving. Gosh, was he really going to defy her again?

"What?!" She shouted as she turned around.

Indeed he was there, casually buttoning his shirt and buckling his belt, trying to tidy himself lazily. He smiled at her and said:

"Just checking you out."

Hana wanted to walk back to him and slap him right in the middle of his pretty, arrogant and annoying face. Instead she sighed and turned back to go to the stairs leading to the rooftop. She really wanted comfort from Mugi now, all her strength had been drained by this altercation with Tomoe. She finally got to the rooftop and found it empty. Completely deserted. Where was Mugi? Maybe he was late? The dark haired girl decided to sit down and wait a little. But the sun was strong today, particularly at this time of the day.

She kept waiting and realized lunch break was soon going to end, Mugi still wasn't here.

"Gosh." She grunted and stood up. She patted the behind of her skirt to get rid of dust and proceeded to go down the stairs. She was frustrated, he probably had a good reason of course, but still she was a bit upset. Maybe she was gotten too enthusiastic.

"Got stood up?" She heard a male's voice say.

"What are you waiting for Tomoe."

"Just to catch a glance at your sad face. And to tell you that he left with a small blond girl with huge side ponytails."

"Whatever." That was what her mouth muttered, but her soul was screaming. She knew exactly who that little blond pest was. Gosh, she had hoped that childish princess to be was going to let go of Mugi, apparently not.

Tomoe walked beside her as they got back to class. No need to say they didn't exchange a single word, although she found herself grateful for him being there. The annoyance he provoked inside her could cover up her deception quite well. She didn't have to think about Mugi until she got to her class, and that his seat would probably be empty.

"Hana. I'm here. If you ever need a ride, you know what to do." She heard him whisper in her ear as he passed behind her to continue his walk to his classroom. She knew exactly what kind of ride he was offering, she felt both flattered and mostly disgusted by his advances. That dude just didn't know how to give up? And who did he think he was? As if she was going to bend down for him! Hana hesitated as she sat down to her seat. Tomoe's words still echoing in her head. He had liked to see her sad about Mugi. He had fed from it. Her instinct begged for revenge, but she knew it would bring no good.

The entire day passed and there was no sign of Mugi. She had tried to call him many times, yet he never picked up. Something had happened, something serious, she was sure of it now. Hana was now worried more than angry, she knew that under his controlled words and expressions, there was a boy with a delicate soul. He was sometimes unsure, underestimated himself, blamed himself a lot. And all she could wonder was how she could help him bare it all. But how can you help someone when they aren't even there with you?

Hana was walking down the corridor, about to head to the playground, in order to return home. She was still confused, she didn't know what to do to reach out to him. Then she heard a familiar voice, a bossy one, and the owner of that voice had the authority and power to inform her of any information about the students.

"Minora! I need your help!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:** _So here is the rest of the story! This chapter is short I know, I had many things to take into account in order for the rest of the story to be well organized. The rest is coming very soon don't worry! Well I hope you will enjoy it!_

 **Chapter 12:**

The only sound that could be heard in the computer's room was the sound of fingers quickly taping onto a keyboard. The sun had already nearly disappeared in the sky, leaving long trails of gold and orange behind it, scarring the sky with purple and shades of blue, a last breath of light before the death of the day and the rise of the night. And those fingers kept clicking, sliding onto the keyboard, into the dark. Information would pop up, go away, show windows of programs and then close some others, every movement on the screen would illuminate the faces of the two persons in front of the computer.

Both face had frowns onto them, one because of the effort and concentration, the other because of the worry and the impatience of finding an answer. A same expression, yet two very different emotions.

"Found it!" Exclaimed Minora, making an abrupt echo in the room, finally breaking that heavy silence. Hana had slightly jumped at the sound of her friend's voice.

"What is it then?" Asked Hana with impatience.

Another frown from the Student Council President, she didn't seem satisfied with what she had found out inside the data base of the school. She had obviously accepted to help Hana the moment her friend had asked for help, they both had requested the key to the computer room, and being student council members it was an easy task. Then Minora had worked hard to manage to go past authority barriers and try to find out any information on the absence of Mugi. Far fetched? Stalker move? Hana didn't care, something had happened, she knew it. What if he needed help? What if he had gotten into trouble? Another fight? Hana wanted to be there for him, no matter what it was.

"I'm sorry, the file says that it's for personal reasons. They didn't write down any specifics about it. That's weird though, they always like to precise what happened so that the teachers know how to behave or handle the situation correctly once the student comes back, or to know if there is a virus spreading around the school therefore justifying the absence. But here… there's nothing." Explained Minora as she double checked while doing all of her search process again. But still, after her second attempt, nothing came up, just a two single words: personal reasons.

"What happened…" Hana whispered under her breath.

"Didn't Tomoe tell you that he had left with another girl? Maybe a relative?" Minora asked, and Hana leaned back with her chair, looking at the sky for better reflexion.

"Well, at first I thought maybe he had said that only to annoy me. But then in a way you a right, Moka and Mugi are like Kanai-sensei and I, they knew each other so small that they could be considered family. Of course Moka had feelings for him, but I think in the end he had made it pretty clear nothing would happen. And after everything we went through, I don't think Mugi would've broken our promises so fast. My best guess is that something very important happened, and that he had no options but to leave."

"You are right, but for him to not answer your calls? At least a message to ask for comfort? Seems weird don't you think?" Asked Minora and Hana sighed, this was tiring and frustrating.

"We should head home now, there is nothing more we can do…" the dark haired girl answered and they both left the now nearly pitch black room.

They walk side by side, Minora didn't dare to make another comment, her friend was already worried enough. She just gently patted her back as they separated at the gate and Hana looked down at her feet the whole way back to her house.

"Welcome home darling!" Chanted her mother as she entered the apartment, "How was school?"

"It's was alright, nothing out of the ordinary." Responded Hana as she took off her shoes and headed to her bedroom.

She felt kind of bad for not greeting her mother like she usually did, but right now she just somehow felt numb and heavy. She just wanted to sleep. She undressed and laid inside her bed only in her underwear, and her phone rested right beside her.

"Mugi…" Hana whispered as she gazed at the phone screen, praying for a miracle, praying for a sign of a new notification. But nothing came. Each minute felt like an hour to her, and as her breathing slowed, she tried to keep her eyes open, to be there if he ever called. But darkness was more and more tempting, and soon her whole body relaxed and her conscious slipped away.

.

Two days later.

"Hana! Your food is getting cold!" Ecchan exclaimed and she poked her friend's arm.

The young girl came back from her day dream. She smiled at her friend weakly and then noticed the worried look Minora was giving her. Hana sighed and chewed boringly at one spoon of rice. In reality, she wasn't feeling hungry at all, she had noticed the circles under her eyes had become more noticeable and that she lacked energy. No wonder her friends were worried, even Yuzuru had commented about it at their first break.

"Still nothing from Mugi?" Asked Ecchan.

"Nope, I tried to talk to our principal teacher, but Kanai-sensei said that he wasn't aware of what was going on either… we are all in the dark." Explained Minora.

"Wow! That's unusual! Then what now?"

"Nothing." Said Hana, and her friends looked down, because as simple and frustrating as it was, waiting for news was the only thing they could do. But waiting made overthinking easier, and overthinking killed Hana bit by bit.

"I'll take my leave now." Hana said and she packed up her barely eaten lunch.

"Hanabi… if you need anything…" Minora said, but Hana had already shaken her head, there was nothing that she could ask for anyway.

The young girl left her two friends and walked down the empty corridors. She unconsciously found herself going back to the rooftop, the only place she always felt he could magically appear from. But instead of a blond young man, she found Tomoe smoking his cigarette.

"Well hello, how is the ghost going?" Tomoe asked jokingly but that didn't even provoke any reaction from Hana.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I can't possibly smoke inside the building right?"

She decided to give up and ignore him, she just sat down on the floor and closed her eyes to appreciate the wind on her face better. Then she heard his footsteps come closer, she wanted to move but her whole body felt heavy and tired. She felt his breath blow air into her face, the whole atmosphere was then filled with cigarette smoke all around her. She coughed and pushed him back with her hands in front of her.

"I like it when girls don't smoke." He said as he smirked at her reaction.

"Help me get up, by legs won't obey." She ordered simply while extending her hand. He pulled her up and they stood apart.

"Prince Charming ran away then…" Tomoe whispered as he looked at the view.

"He's in trouble. I know it." Hana clarified, but she felt what Tomoe was trying to transmit. She was all alone.

"You gonna wait for him?"

She didn't even bother to answer that question, she rolled her eyes at him instead. Tomoe smirked again, of course she was going to wait for him, how long had it been? Two days? And she was already looking like a mess. So she was worried sick, and probably in for the long term kind of state.

"I could pull some strings you know…" he said to her in her ear, which surprised her because she hadn't realized he had suddenly gotten closer to her.

"I don't want to have any kind of debt with you." She said simply and she didn't even look at him as he slowly walked away.

"Fine. Keep being your stubborn self, see how long the wait is going to be."

She heard the rooftop's door close in her back, she crossed her arms in front of her chest, hugging herself a little, bringing warmth to her poor body. Not knowing that right at the corner of the corridor passed two of her friends who knew a lot more then they were supposed to.

.

Two days earlier. In the evening.

"Akira…" murmured Yuzuru in his ear as he unbuckled his belt and she struggled to lift her skirt. This wasn't the kind of romantic setting that you would imagine. Their first time had been at the back of Yuzuru's uncle's restaurant, in the changing room. Both of them had hurried and done the act that all teenagers seemed for. Pleasure had been the reward of such risks.

Yuzuru was a smart girl, she knew that they weren't the kind of all romance couple, not like in the movies. They just liked to feel each other's skin, to feel the heat rush through them. Was she in love with him? What was love anyway?

Akira was as lost as her, he felt like sometimes he should make some effort, to be more like a gentleman, but she had told him to skip on the bullshit, and they had done it right there in the changing room. Now they were at his house, without his parents home, and they were about to do it onto his bed. It was like a dream come true, he had pictured her like this many time. Her small figure, so cute and cuddly, and her blond braids like this all in a mess on his pillow.

He pushed himself up a little and smiled at her. She giggled a little and as he leaned forward to kiss her, the door of the bedroom opened.

"Akira!" Screamed a boy's voice.

"Shit!" Groaned the brown haired boy as he grabbed a pillow to cover himself and tried to shield Yuzuru's nudity from the intruder.

"What the…" she shouted with wide eyes and she dove under the sheets.

Mugi looked at them in shock and then turned his eyes away when he realized what he had just barged in into.

"I'm sorry… I'll wait in the living room…" he mumbled and closed the door again.

Akira and Yuzuru remained still for a minute and then they started picking up some clothes they had tossed around.

"I should've taken the key doubles from him…" mumbled Akira as an excuse and Yuzuru sighed.

"If you think about it, it must be important, I don't think Mugi would come here during his class hours all of a sudden. I know every schedule for every classroom. And we had a free hour because we chose Geography as primary subject, but not him."

Akira blinked his eyes and scoffed, how smart was she exactly?

They both went downstairs and Akira noticed that there was another blond girl that looked a little like Yuzuru, Moka-Chan. He glanced at his friend, what was the meaning of this?

"I thought you had cut all ties with her?" He said bluntly.

"This is an exception." Mugi answered.

"Akira, I know you think I'm a burden to Mugi, but right now I'm here to support him." Moka exclaimed and she balled her fists together to show her determination.

Akira and Yuzuru looked at Mugi. And that's when they realized how weak he looked, his shoulders looked heavy, as if an entire building was crushing down onto him. His face was pale, his hair had lost its shine, his uniform was a mess too. He looked like a corpse, that was the first thought that Yuzuru heard her mind whisper to her. Something horrible had happened and Mugi was in pain.

"I need you both to do me a favor." Mugi started and both his friends sat down as they realized that this conversation was of the upmost importance.

.

Back to the present.

Yuzuru and Akira were looking at Hana as she walked down the corridor to go to her classroom, her figure was slow to move, she looked weak. Nearly sick. And only two days had passed since Mugi had left. Both of her friends had to keep an eye on her, and things didn't look good for now.

"We should tell her…" Akira whispered to Yuzuru.

"We promised, only two days passed and you can't keep a promise?! Akira! He is your best friend! We have to be as strong as Mugi right now, and we must keep our word no matter what. She loves him, she will understand." Yuzuru assured with a determined glare.

They both started walking too. The burden onto them was heavy, they were partners now, not just a sex friends couple, they had to be a real team.

"Akira…" Yuzuru called.

"What is it?" Akira Asked.

"What if he doesn't come back?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note:** _Dear readers, I'm sorry it has been long since I last update something, and Chapter 12 was rather a short one, but I hope that after reading this one you will understand why some time had to be taken in order to make it as palpitating as the story should be. I really gave my all in this chapter and I hope you will love it as much as I do!_

 _I love to hear your thoughts about every chapter, thank you so much for your support!_

 _._

 _I recommend listening to this music while reading (I was listening to it as background music, and it suited pretty well with the text), it's from the Kuzu no Honkai series, and it's beautiful, enjoy!_

 _watch?v=Sm2ndb8so4A_

 **Chapter 13:**

Two months later.

It was raining like heaven was angry at the world. Hana was looking out the window in her class. The summer was coming to an end, soon giving in to the warm colors of autumn. But the rain was only a bitter reminder that she had no more tears left to cry, and that the sky was now taking her burden, expressing her pain and despair to the world. Everyone was worried all around her, not just because of her thin figure, of her pale face, of her blurry eyes, but also because of the weather. Tonight was the summer festival. Every year there is a bonfire, fireworks, music. But if the rain continued, there would be nothing.

Hana hoped the rain would persist, because otherwise she would have to live the festival without Mugi there. She remembered that a year ago, they had said goodbye to each other, they had taken vows of distancing. How ironic right? This time, he had completely disappeared from the surface of Earth. Ecchan had told her not to worry for the first two weeks. But after a month had passed, everyone had stopped hoping, they only had tried to distract her, to show her a new kind of life. Minora had loaded her with brand new jobs like: stapler assistant, paper folder, highlighter assistant, and many other ridiculous tasks. Of course, Hana had never complained, she was grateful that her friends did their best, and it worked a little. At school, she was so occupied that she didn't have time to think about him, then homework occupied her a lot too. She even started doing more chores at home. Now she was a rather decent cook, and she knew every cleaning product by heart.

But the demons came back once her apartment was quiet, once the lights were turned off, when she was all alone in her bed. All alone missing the warmth of his arms, the sound of his heart beating against hers, the light touch of his fingers across her skin…

"The weather broadcast said it will stop tomorrow morning only! What are we going to do?" Asked Akira in despair, he looked at everybody for an answer.

"Well we could maybe push back the date of the bonfire and fireworks to tomorrow? Or we could straight out cancel it?" Proposed Yuzuru as she consulted her notepad.

"We can't do that! Everybody waits for it all year long!" Complained Ecchan.

Yes, this was a mess. Hana had barely entered the student council's room that she had heard the urgent conversation from outside. She wasn't surprised to see Ecchan there, the red haired girl had been a frequent visitor lately. Hana guessed it might have something to do with her brand new friendship with Minora, and the fact that she wanted to be there for Hana if she ever needed help with anything. The dark haired girl crossed the room and sat near Tomoe, who was playing with his cigarette, it wasn't lit yet. He glanced at her and nodded in her direction as a salute. She didn't reciprocate the move, she didn't need to. They had developed an odd friendship again. She didn't speak much when she was with him, he was the one always flirting and joking around. But about two weeks ago he had let her have breakfast with him after he rescued her from being picked up drunk by some random strangers. He had taken care of her, with genuine worry. Now she felt like she owed him all the kindness he had offered, she hated that but she needed it. She needed a shoulder to cry on.

"What if we just wait to see if the sky clears itself?" Asked Hana and the whole room turned to her. She hadn't spoken loudly, but since she didn't talk much lately, her voice resonated in the atmosphere for several seconds.

"We never know… maybe in the end the sun will come back…" she trailed off as she looked at the dark clouds out the window.

"Yeah she is right! We have to have hope! Come on let's tell everyone that we maintain the program for tonight!" Exclaimed Akira and Tomoe rose from his seat.

"And if it doesn't clear out, then we will have a bonfire in the rain, it doesn't matter, we will find a way." The dark haired boy stated while looking at Hana. He then exited the room without addressing the rest of the group. Minora nodded at Hana, knowing that both students usually met alone around this time of lunch break. She didn't know what for, but she trusted Hana for making good decisions and being careful. Hana took her friend's eyes as a supportive look and smiled weakly.

She followed him out of the room and out of the school. They hurried because their uniforms were getting wet because of the rain, and with no umbrella, their hair were slowly starting to be a risk of catching a cold. Tomoe opened the door of his green car for her and she slid into the shotgun seat. As soon as he closed the door again, she leaned her upper body onto it and pressed her face onto the cool window glass. The rain drops looked like small tears, small sparkling jewels of sorrow.

"The usual miss Hana?" Asked Tomoe with a smirk as he installed behind the wheel.

She arched an eyebrow at him and he chuckled as he started the engine. The car roared to life and its driver conducted it in circles around the block. They had about 40 minutes left before classes started again, Tomoe noted as he glanced at his golden watch. He then looked at Hana as her eyes began to flutter shut. He smiled at himself, funny wasn't it? That the bird he had wanted to shoot down had crashed on its own into his hands. Her wings had been ripped off by her love, and now he was nursing her to walk again. Not fly. Not yet.

He didn't turn on the radio. He knew she liked the sound of rain best, along with the sound of the car's engine and wheels onto the ground. He didn't drive too fast, or too far from the school. It was just perfect so that she could close her eyes and sleep. It had been a month ago when he had found out she didn't sleep well anymore. As he had predicted, her state had become worse from the wait for Mugi. And he had let her fall, but he had become scared that she would fall too far down, and that nobody would pick her up. So one day he had confronted her after school. And it had started to rain, and as she cried, he picked her up into his car. He then had realized she hadn't been listening to his insults. Once she had gotten into the car, she had fallen asleep.

Since then, every midday, when they had time left before classes, he would drive her around, and she would enjoy that time to rest a little and relax her stormy mind. At first he had been disappointed, he wished that they would occupy themselves in other ways than him just driving and her just sleeping. But after the third day of this new routine, he had come to savor the simple fact that she trusted him enough to sleep right there in his car. And he respected that trust, he cared for his new mission.

It was indeed an awful day today, he thought, but after seeing the determined eyes of the student council members, he knew that they would find a way to make the summer festival a success. They would make everything work out so that every student would have a new memory, an unforgettable one if possible. What are we without our memories? Without those small moments that change our lives? He looked again at the sleeping girl next to him, she looked peaceful, and he hoped that she wasn't dreaming. Because reality would be disappointing then once she woke up again.

This right now was a new memory. Her closed eyelashes, she chest rising and falling, her hair pasted onto the window, her breath onto the glass. Everything was pictured, frozen into his mind, treasured by his brain. Unfortunately, those moments never last long. He turned his keys into the contact, killing the engine, and he sat back into his seat, waiting for his sleeping beauty to rise. She must've sensed the car stopping as he had parked, because a few seconds later, her eyes moved and opened slowly. She sighed, and he knew she wished she could close them again, and flee this land of desolation. Memories in this school made her ache for someone who left her behind.

"You okay?" he asked and she straightened up and looked at him calmly. He felt as if her eyes were digging into his every bone, that she was capable of seeing his heart beating furiously.

"I miss the warmth of the summer already…" she murmured.

"Nah, it's not over yet, and it will come back around soon enough." he said and then he winked at her adding " And I can warm you up if you get really cold…"

"You wish." she laughed, and he widened his eyes in surprise. Usually she would be annoyed by his remarks, but this time she had just brushed it off by joking around too.

"Cat got your tongue?" she asked with a weak smile, and he was so bewildered that no words came to his mind. She was smiling.

Hana felt fuzzy, she felt as if some sunlight had managed to penetrate into her soul. She liked it in the car like this, with the rain outside, and the heater on, she felt as if nothing could get to her. She also liked Tomoe's cautious driving, at least when she was inside sleeping. Those moments were the only good ones every day. She felt as if she could just rest and let herself be carried away to a safer place. She looked at Tomoe again, he seemed surprised. Probably because she was usually closed off, but right now she only wanted to be kind to him. For everything he had done for her, even the insulting and constant verbal harassment. He was pushy, to say the least, but he was worried about her. He was possessive, sickly even, but she knew that he would let her free if she asked to.

She closed her eyes, and savoured those last moments of peace. It had been two months and a couple more days of struggling, a long time, eternity, it was an everlasting wait. She didn't like to talk about it, she didn't like thinking about it. So she filled her life with activities, homework, anything that could get her mind off of him. But right now she felt like she could admit that he was gone. She knew that today was a special day, as it was last year, today she had to finally realize that, for whatever reason, he had left. And all that was left was her falling into a pit of sadness. But people had picked her up, they had gently carried her a little, trying to push her up.

"We should go." she said as she gently tugged on his sleeve. He nodded silently, and just as she was turning around to open the door, he blocked her hand and as he leaned down to kiss her lips, Hana had the reflex of turning her head away, only letting his lips fall onto her cheek. She gasped for air as he backed away with a smirk. He definitely missed his shot.

"Sorry." He smiled as she eyed him angrily again. He brought back some of her old attitude towards him, it was his sort of strategy, taking every opening he had to grab her and try and capture her.

"Yeah, as if you were…" She sighed and as they exited the car she paused in her steps. She felt the slightly damp place where his lips had fallen. It had been some time since she had felt lips onto her skin. She touched her cheek lazily and shook her head in disbelief. How the hell could she be considering that pact with Tomoe again?

"Did I trouble you that much?" She heard him laugh in the distance, already at the gates of their school.

"Shut up." she said, but the corner of her lips were turning upwards slightly. They ran inside the building, because even if she had forgotten about it, the sky was still crying.

.

At the end of the day, Hana felt exhausted. She sometimes wondered how she would be able to handle the day if Tomoe didn't take her out for a nap. She would probably die of exhaustion. She sighed as she gathered her notebooks and pencils into her bag. She took her time, she was the last one of the students in the room and she was surprised to see Kanai-sensei looking at her with affection and warmth. She smiled and as she walked past him she heard him say:

"Hana, you have waited some time now… I know you loved him… But you are a bright girl, don't let it tear you apart."

"I'm fine, thank you." she responded hoping it would be enough to shake him off. But she was wrong.

"Stop lying to yourself, please Hana!" he shouted, and she widened her eyes. She had rarely heard him raise his voice, especially at her.

"What do you expect me to do ? Throw smiles and flowers at the world? What am I supposed to do?" she finally broke as she let her school bag fall down to the ground. She turned around and pumped air into her chest, she brought her chin up and her eyes burned with anger. She was trying to be strong, and Narumi had seen her do so a lot of times. He didn't fall for the trick anymore.

"I expect you to take in the pain, as much as it hurts. I expect you to then rise again from where you fell, I want you to stop living this dull life you are living. Even your mom called me, she was worried, she knows something happened. She told me you haven't even chosen your universitie yet! How could you let yourself drift away that much?! Do you realize how much you are harming your future?!" He continued shouting at her and at this final statement he slammed his hand flat onto the table.

"Don't shout at her, you are making things worse!" said a feminine voice behind Hana. The young girl turned around and watched Akane walk into the room. She looked as pretty as always, and her warm smile illuminated her face. She emitted a rosy atmosphere with her slightly colored hair, it contrasted with the gloomy atmosphere from outside. She rested a hand onto Hana's shoulder and said:

"He only ever gets angry about you and your future, you know that? I know you have many people that love you dearly, and I know you are capable of loving selflessly, you have a huge heart. I have seen it front row, but now Hana… You have to let go. It's consuming you slowly. I know it hurts, I can only imagine how lost you must be, knowing that someone left you without reason, without explanation. But now it's time to run forward. Not walk. Run."

Hana felt two huge tear drops roll down her cheeks. She had thought that she had no more left to shed, but she surprised herself this time. She was in pain, she wasn't numb anymore, she ached all over. Her shoulders shook and she felt the woman's arms wrap around her.

"We are here for you Hana, always. We are family, and we will not let you fall down that easily. But you have to let us help you, you have to let go now…" She heard Narumi say as he approached to wrap both woman into an embrace.

"I will. I swear. I will." Hana whispered and as she pressed into their bodies she felt a bump into her side. She pulled away a little and looked at Akane's belly. Her eyes widened in shock. She then looked at Narumi's face, and back at Akane again. The couple smiled brightly and the woman rested a hand onto her growing belly gently.

"You missed out on some things…" Narumi said awkwardly, Hana smiled and even laughed shortly. She looked at them and felt something twist inside her. It was bittersweet. She was touched by their happiness yet somehow she longed to feel the same too.

"Tomorrow we will have dinner at your house and we will catch up, okay?" asked Kanai-sensei as he rested a hand onto her shoulder and Hana nodded. She looked at them both standing next to each other, she was glad that now she didn't mind them being together anymore. She had gone well over her first unrequited love, now she ached because of another one. At least, some stories end up fine, she thought. Then she smiled as she looked past them and said:

"Look, the sky cleared, the sun is shining…"

.

Students were walking around the school's playground hurriedly. Since the rain stopped, everyone started working to put up the last installations for the bonfire, and for the fireworks. Food stands were now working to satisfy the hungry students. Laughter filled the air, conversations buzzed everywhere, and shouts of excitement could be heard now and then.

"We did it!" exclaimed Akira as he raised his arms in triumph. Minora and Yuzuru were breathless, they had ran all over the place to check upon the last details. Hana had just gotten back from the bonfire team, everything was soon going to be started for the fire. She folded the many pieces of paper she had in her hands and finally breathed along with her friends.

"Wait! Did we forget about the cash for the stands? They need money for change!" exclaimed Akira, and a wave of panic ran through the group.

"I took care of it air head." mumbled Tomoe from behind them as he folded his wallet back into his jeans. They all sighed with relief and turned again to watch the whole playground filled with students.

Lights flickered now, as the night fell slowly upon the school. They had done a good job at installing everything, they had pressured the working teams enough, and now everything was perfect. Long alleys of stands led to the unlit bonfire. People were walking in groups of friends, but slowly it was time for the couples to start forming, as every year, this was the perfect opportunity for different couples to form. The atmosphere was perfect, with lights, music and soon the warmth of the fire, for a love confession.

"Okay everyone! I am so proud of you all! Now you guys are free to enjoy yourselves around the festival! if you catch anything serious, don't be afraid to alert the rest! Enjoy!" Minora exclaimed with joy and excitement. The rest of the group nodded in accord and everyone separated in different directions.

Ecchan and Minora left towards some food stands. Yuzuru grabbed Akira by the hand and said:

"Hana come on! Let's save a spot near the bonfire before everyone goes there!"

But the young girl shook her head, refusing the proposition. Yuzuru and Akira glanced at each other. Was it worry? Hana wondered, but she waved them off as they ran away to the bonfire. Hana giggled at their reactions, even in their last highschool year, they were still real kids. She walked away and noticed that Tomoe left on his own towards another alley. Better that way, she thought. She needed this time alone to think. To remember that on a day similar to this one, she had said goodbye to someone she truly cared for.

Hana wandered around for a couple of hours and then found herself back in the storage room. She crouched down and wrapped her arms around her legs. She closed her eyes and breathe slowly to avoid breaking into sobs. She was shaking from the effort. Be strong, she told herself. But it was harder than she had expected. She wanted to be brought back a year ago, because even if it hurt at that time, to part from him. This time hurt a hundred times worse. He wasn't even here with her.

"Damn you…" she groaned, "I can't even say goodbye to your face now… And now I just have to close a wound without a bandage, I can't even ask for help. I'm alone. You left me all alone…"

She felt the tears coming back up, and this time she wasn't even sure that she could stop them. She had done everything. She had even cried in front of the school director, she had asked Kanai-sensei to dig further, and in the end she had even asked Tomoe for help. But all her efforts had been vain, it was as if he had never existed. As if only her memories were the proof that he had actually met her, that he had actually loved her.

Hana heard steps coming near the wall outside of the storage room. She lifted her head up and noticed the window of the room was open, letting her see the dark blue sky with rays of orange coming from the bonfire. She backed away from the window to avoid being seen, but she could see two feminine silhouettes outside. And as they spoke, she recognized their voices instantly.

"Ecchan, we will miss the bonfire!" complained Minora, but they both giggled without stopping.

Then they stopped moving. The tallest of the shadows, Ecchan surely, reached out to the other one, and took her hand slowly.

"Will you run away?" Ecchan asked in a whisper that Hana barely managed to hear.

"What do you mean?" Minora asked as she grabbed Ecchan other hand.

"Well… I think you noticed I'm not attracted by boys… And I'm taking a huge leapt right here, right now. Because well I've been dealing with this for some time, and it wasn't all roses for me concerning love, trust me. I'm a really stubborn person… But you make me smile and I don't know I just…"

She never managed to finish that sentence, and Hana never managed to hear the rest, because Minora had pushed herself onto her tiptoes and kissed Ecchan. Right on the lips, with her hands behind her neck. The silhouettes separated again and both shadows remained still.

"Don't tell me that you will run away now…" mumbled Minora, a little embarrassed by the silence.

"Not even close."

And the shadows joined again into one, they kissed, then giggled and then kissed again. Until a sudden explosion was heard.

"The fireworks! We have to go!" shouted Ecchan and they ran off to get closer to the crowd in order to watch the beautiful fireworks light up the sky into thousands of different colors.

But Hana didn't move for a while. She stayed still in her corner. Hugging herself tightly again. She was happy for Ecchan and Minora, obviously, they were her dearests friends. But deep down, her heart ached. She could only think of how her friends had said farewell to friendship and had embraced a brand new relationship, a happy and loving one. Hana felt lonely, as selfish as it sounded. She envied every couple outside that room, she wanted to see Mugi stand right here with her. She grabbed her phone and dialed his number again. And after several beeps, the electronic voice of the device announced that the number she was trying to reach isn't available. That she should try later or record a message.

"I have tried! Countless times! Can't you see?" She shouted at first, "But please, please pick up. Send me something, I don't care. Come back… I won't be mad… Tell me any excuse, anything you can think of… And I will forgive you on the spot, I promise… Come back to me… I have already forgiven you, see? Where are you?"

Her sobs took over and she barely managed to keep the phone inside her hands. She stumbled to her feet as she walked out of the room. She was blinded by the light of the fireworks, but she kept moving forward, she nearly ran now. Far from the bonfire, far from the crowd, far from the fireworks. She wanted to escape, she wanted to run away from this place like Mugi had. She wanted to stumble into his arms.

She stopped when a hand jerked her backwards, nearly making her fall. A set of arms grabbed her tightly and shook her firmly.

"Time to wake up now Hana! Fuck, I'm done with the shit show!" screamed Tomoe.

"Let me go!"

"No fucking way! Look at yourself! You need to get over that!"

"How can you speak like you know what I feel?" she shouted back at him.

"I've been abandoned by my mother! All the girls in my life only cared about my looks and money! Every single chick on this planet is a piece of trash, but not you! And I can't watch you fall down like this. I swear, I wanted to break you down, I wanted to make you hurt, because you weren't with me! But now… Now I don't care I just want you to smile, I want you to walk normally, not as if you were pulling stones behind you!"

Hana pushed him away and brushed her tears away with her sleeves. She breathed hard and found her voice back again.

"I have been trying! It's just… I want it all to stop, I want to stop feeling this void inside me, I want him to come back, I want everything to go back to the way it was!" She declared.

"It will never go back to the way things were! Are we in disneyland? Nope, we aren't. Life sucks, okay? But I want you to trust me on this, if he comes back I'll beat the crap outta him, look what he has done to you!"

"No you won't!" she said firmly and she walked up to him for more strength, challenging his words.

"Fine then. But Hana, this is the last time I'm offering to help you, this is the lats opportunity. Because when someone drowns, they try to drown the people around them too. Sorry not sorry, I am not coming down that road with you. I want you to lean on me, I don't want you to accept me as a boyfriend, I'm not boyfriend material. You know we would beat each other around anyway. But let me fill in that loneliness like I did back then. Let me help you feel warm, and desired, help me be some kind of replacement, I don't know!"

Hana pressed her hands onto his mouth. She didn't want to hear a single word coming from him. He didn't know what kind of game he was playing, she had been through it. And by his words, she recognised herself, desperate for warmth. He was lonely too, she could see it. But she could also feel his love, even if he wouldn't admit it. He cared for her, she had proof every single day. But now she wasn't blinded anymore. She was hurt by his words, touched by his determination, worried by his anger.

"I'm scum Tomoe." She said weakly and she gazed into his clear eyes, they were orange because of the light coming from the bonfire.

"Damn at least I know that!" he groaned between her fingers.

He leaned forward and the back of her own hands pressed into her mouth. Her eyes widened, he was kissing her fingers. His breath was hot on her fingers and that heat went to her lips slowly, like a gentle candle on her fingers, warming up her lips.

And her hands were the only thing separating their lips. He was giving her a choice. Keep them there, or take them out of the way. He parted a little and murmured:

"I'm not asking for anything in return, I just want you to be mine. If he comes back, you can go back to him. If he doesn't, you can decide to leave. But I want you to heal. I want you to fly."

She saw the fear in his eyes, fear for her, fear for his own heart too. She had regretted going to him the first time, was she ready to repeat that mistake? But was it even a mistake? Now she was lost, alone for real this time, and with absolutely nothing to hold onto.

"Will you be using me too?" she asked shyly, because she didn't want to feel like she was the only one taking an advantage of the contract.

"Of course darling, you are making a deal with the devil, keep that in mind."

She frowned at his answer, she doubted more than ever her decision. Was she even in her right mind?

"I'm not playing your games." she barked as she pushed him away, she could finally breathe air properly.

"Oh yeah? Well what if I told you I had some information about Mugi?" He shouted, he hated himself for what he just said, because if wasn't all true, but it had been his plan B. Force her. He had tried, to win her trust, to get her to come to him at her own pace, but now that she refused his help. He was going to take whatever advantage he could out of the situation. She had given up. And now so did he.

"You're lying."

"Just one kiss and I speak. I can't guarantee the validity of the information, but something is something right? Haven't you waited long enough?"

She frowned again and got closer to him again.

"Then you won't ask for anything else?" she asked while raising her hands towards his face, this time her choice was made. She didn't doubt a second, not with what was at stake. She didn't need saving, she had been saved by Mugi, now she needed to find him again. Because deep down she knew, that he needed saving more than ever. This day, as horrible as it was all together, it brought back her initial strength, her determination that her lover needed he, needed her help. That he too, somewhere, was alone. She had to save him. And she would do whatever she could in order to do that.

"Not unless I change my mind." he replied.

And with that, she sealed their lips together, letting his hands roam her back, pressuring her into him. She grabbed his hair in her fists and pulled him down to her. They were angry, frustrated, mad at each other. This was nowhere near a cute kiss to watch, anybody could have seen their rage from miles away. But slowly that rage died down, as their resistance to the call of desire. He had longed for her for a long time. She had longed for pleasure, warmth and company for a long time. Now they were on the same terms. And with just a kiss, they were picking up yet another fight but also ignited hope.


End file.
